memorias y esperanzas
by ana rkx3
Summary: los peleadores derrotan a los vexos y desiden descansar en casa de marucho hubo un malentendido entre shun y runo y runo deside escapar pero ocurre un accidente y pierde la memoria pero aparercen ub par de personas que deciden separar a dan y runo...
1. Chapter 1

Memorias y esperanzas

Capitulo 1: malentendidos

**Hola a todos soy anie-chan y este es mi primer fic, prometo darles mucho danxruno y shunxalice (aunque creo que el shunxalice empezara como en el capitulo 7 mas o menos) porque son mis parejas favoritas de bakugan y también prometo poner mucho drama entre estos 4(y entre cada pareja), que disfruten el capi XD también no se pierdan **

**Símbolos: **

**Cambio de escena **

**(..) Mis comentarios en el fic**

"**.."Pensamientos de los personajes **

Ya habían derrotado a los vexos y al rey zenogel, los peleadores decidieron tomar un descanso en casa de marucho

Ay que bueno que nos libramos de los vexos-dijo dan aventándose al sillón

Dan deja de haraganear y vete a ordenar tu habitación –dijo runo muy enojada

Ni que fueras mi mama –contesto dan

Y runo le da un puñetazo en el brazo

Auch… eso duele –grito dan con dolor

Eso no te pasaría si tuvieras arreglada tu habitación –dijo shun para molestar a dan

Ay muchas gracias shun –dijo runo poniendo celoso a dan

Ay bueno ya voy –dijo dan muy enojado

"perdón dan" pensó runo

Me voy a tardar años en arreglar mi parte de la habitación tengo mucho desorden-dijo dan aventándose a su cama y quedándose profundamente dormido

(Todos conocemos a dan sabemos que no va a hacer nada¬.¬)

Ya era la hora de la cena y todos estaban en el comedor: Julie, Mira, Alice y Runo estaban platicando de que podrían hacer en sus tiempos libres, mientras Shun , Ace, Baron , Marucho y Billy hablaban de cómo perfeccionar sus técnicas de batalla bakugan

Oigan como que el maestro dan ya se tardo ¿no?-pregunto Baron

Si no lo he visto desde que Runo lo mando a limpiar su habitación –contesto marucho a la pregunta de Baron

Conociendo a dan yo diría que se quedo dormido-dijo Billy

Si es lo mas seguro- comentaron los demás

En eso llega dan un poco soñoliento

Ahhhh... hola chicos –dijo dan entre bostezos

Olle que milagro que llegas-dijo Billy en tono burlón

Ven Billy tenia razón se quedo dormido-continuo Ace

!-todos rieron

Bueno ya mejor ay que cenar –dijo dan para cambiar de tema

Ya todos empezaron a cenar y luego de la cena todo se retiraron a sus habitaciones, pero runo le llamo a shun para que le ayude con dan (ustedes ya sabrán para que y si no lo averiguaran)

Hola shun que bueno que viniste –susurro runo

Ah, si ¿para que me llamaste?-dijo shun

Es que quiero que dan sepa que lo quiero-le confeso runo a shun

Ya era hora…-dijo shun muy despacio

Dijiste algo-dijo runo distraída

A si que yo te ayudo-dijo shun con una sonrisa falsa

Muchas gracias shun –dijo runo dándole un abrazo

Shun como estaba muy adormilado tropezó y cayeron los dos juntos shun encima de runo dándose un inocente beso. Pero cuando cayeron se escucho tan fuerte el golpe que dan y Alice salieron de sus habitaciones para ver que ocasiono el golpe y vieron a runo y shun dándose un beso tirados en el piso un o encima del otro (todos saben que en realidad no se estaban besando o haciendo otra cosa)

Runo que estas haciendo con shun –grito dan muy molesto con los dos

Shun, Runo como pudieron –dijo Alice llorando

No, no es lo que piensan –dijeron shun y runo al unisonó

Pero dan y alice no hicieron caso y cerraron la puerta enojados, runo trato de explicarle a dan pero este no hizo caso y shun trato de disculparse con alice pero esta estaba muy triste como para hablar con el. Luego de un rato convencieron a sus compañeros para que los dejaran pasar a la habitación a dormir…

Continuara…

Notas: se que este capitulo no tuvo mucho drama pero esperen el segundo capitulo 2: corazones y sueños rotos pero no olviden dejar sus reviews pues para mi son muy importantes. Besitos, besitos. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: corazones y sueños rotos

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 que lo disfruten XD, gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior en especial a alicexxshun ella es súper genial y sus historias son súper padres léanlas Porfa i love u alicexxshun:

Símbolos:

*** Cambio de escena

"…" pensamientos

_Negrita cursiva:_ _carta_

** Flashback**

A la mañana siguiente Runo entro al comedor como siempre, pero al entrar todos se callaron y la voltearon a ver. Ella se fue a sentar con las chicas.

Hola chicas –dijo Runo

Y ninguna chica le hizo caso

Hola Mira –dijo Runo

Pero Mira no le contesto y siguió murmurando con Julie

Hola julie -insistio Runo

Julie también la ignoro y trato de consolar a Alice

Hola Alice –dijo Runo

Todo siguió igual solo que Alice lloraba más y más, así que Runo decidió ir a comer con los chicos

Hola chicos –dijo Runo

Pero nadie le hizo caso y vio que dan había soltado unas lagrimas al verla así que ella se fue a comer sola

Ya cuando terminaron de comer runo se les volvió a acercar

A las chicas

Oigan porque no me hablan, ¿que les hice?

Mas bien que ¡no! Nos as hecho- exclamo Mira

¡Si! , como sabemos si anoche no besaste a uno de los chicos-continuo Julie

Pero de que estas hablando yo noche no bese a na… –trato de decir runo pero se acordó de algo

**flashback**

_Muchas gracias shun –dijo runo dándole un abrazo, shun tropezó cayendo encima de runo dándose un beso y al oír el ruido salieron dan y alice_

_Runo que estas haciendo con shun –grito dan muy molesto con los dos_

_Shun, Runo como pudieron –dijo Alice llorando _

_No, no es lo que piensan –dijeron shun y runo al unisonó_

**fin del flashback**

¡Como que no! Anoche te vi en el pasillo besando a shun –contesto alice aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Los chicos solo veían como se peleaban las chicas

¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no bese a shun, sino que el tropezó y caímos al piso-dijo Runo muy molesta "espero que dan no piense lo mismo"

¡No es cierto! Yo también los vi –grito dan desde el otro extremo del comedor (pobre runo dan no le cree siendo el amor de su vida DX.)

¡Claro que no! Yo no bese a Runo y ella no me beso yo solo tropecé por el sueño que tenia anoche –reclamo shun

Es cierto lo que dice shun yo solo quería que me ayudara con… -dijo runo tapando se la boca para no decir lo demás

Con que haber con que, no ves el daño que le as hecho a alice y aun así no lo aceptas–dijo mira muy molesta

Runo no quiso contestar así que salió corriendo del comedor rumbo a su habitación.

Como pudo, como pudo, dan ni siquiera me pidió mi opinión y siempre me la pide para todo –dijo Runo entre sollozos y lagrimas

Runo siguió llorando y llorando toda la tarde hasta que tomo una decisión.

Mis amigos ya no me hablan y dan el chico que quiero ni me ve, todo estaría mejor si yo no estuviera por aquí será mejor que me vaya y no regrese nunca –dijo Runo secándose las lagrimas del rostro

Runo se la paso toda la tarde sola llorando en su habitación mientras los demás chicos se divertían haciendo infinidad de cosas.

Calló la noche Runo seguía llorando y Alice sin dirigirle la palabra, ella solo escuchaba el llanto de Runo pero lo que Alice no sabia era que Runo estaba empacando sus cosas para irse

"Pobre Runo no ha dejado de llorar desde el almuerzo" pensó alice

Ya que Alice se quedo dormida Runo salió de la habitación con sus maletas listas, dejando una carta para dan enfrente de su puerta. Alice se despertó por el ruido de la puerta y vio que todas las cosas de runo ya no estaban, Alice fue corriendo para avisarle a Dan lo que pasó y al pararse en la puerta encontró la carta de runo para dan:

Dan, Shun despierten –grito Alice preocupada

¿Que paso Alice? –pregunto dan adormilado

Runo ya…ya… no esta, solo escuche el ruido de la puerta me desperté y no estaba, su cama estaba tendida y sus cajones vacios –dijo alice tratando de recuperar el aire

¿¡Pero como porque se fue no entiendo!-dijo Dan preocupado

Pues no se solo encontré esta carta frente a tu puerta y tiene tu nombre en ella–contesto Alice

_**Dan:**_

_**Para cuando leas esta carta creo que estaré lejos te pido que no me busques pues no estaré en casa de mis padres solo te quiero informar que te amo y lamento lo que paso la otra noche. **_

_**Te quiere: runo3**_

No puede ser... –dijo dan

Que paso dan que dice la carta-pregunto alice

Runo se ha ido -dijo dan

Dan salió corriendo de la habitación a la entrada y encontró a runo bajando las escaleras

¡Runoooooooo! –grito Dan con todas sus fuerzas

¡Dan! –dijo Runo emocionada

Runo te vallas yo…yo…-dijo dan tartamudeando

"tu que dan por favor dime" pensó runo

Yo también te amo –dijo dan un poco sonrojado

O dan –dijo runo también sonrojada, soltó las maletas y corrió hacia dan pero en un escalón runo tropezó y callo rodando hasta el suelo quedando inconsciente.

¡Nooooo...! –grito dan corriendo para llegar con ella

**Notas de anie-chan:**

**Creo que los chicos de este fic están un poco torpes porque se están tropezando muchiio jajajajaja espero que les este gustando muchiioo sino dejen los reviews y los tendré en cuenta pasen este fic, a sus amigos este es el capitulo 3: memoerias y amor perdido. ****Besitos, besitos**** XD NLMP**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: memorias y amor perdido

Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza es que Salí de viaje de sexto con mis compañeros a san Antonio y el hotel donde nos quedamos el internet era restringido y no pude subir el capitulo pero sin mas explicaciones aquí esta el tercer capitulo del fic que lo disfruten XD

Símbolos:

***Cambios de escena

"…" pensamientos

**flashback**

¡Noooooo, runoooooooo!-grito dan corriendo para ver si ella estaba bien

Runo, runo responde, runo –dijo dan preocupado

Alice, shun, vengan por favor –grito dan tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían

¿Que paso? –preguntaron shun y alice al unisonó

Runo cayó por las escaleras y esta inconsciente –dijo dan

¿Pero como? –dijo alice

No lo se –contesto dan

Bueno es mejor llamarle a marucho-dijo shun

Si yo voy –dijo alice

Alice subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de marucho y Baron para decirles lo sucedido

Marucho, Baron abran la puerta –dijo alice golpeando la puerta bastante fuerte

¿Que paso alice porque golpeas tan fuerte? –dijo marucho adormilado

Si alice ¿que pasa?–dijo luego Baron

Es…es…es que runo callo por las escaleras y esta inconsciente –dijo alice tratando de tomar aire

¡¿Qué?-dijeron Baron y marucho al unisonó

Lo que escucharon –les afirmo alice

Deja le llamo a una ambulancia para que la lleve al hospital –dijo marucho apurado

Si por favor marucho-dijo alice

Si emergencias por favor venga a la mansión marukuro de la calle 20 (no se me ocurrió el nombre de ninguna calle: P) ay una chica inconsciente vengan pronto –dijo marucho

Claro señor vamos enseguida-dijo la operadora

Ya le llame a la ambulancia –dijo marucho

Y que dijo –pregunto alice preocupada

Dijo que horita viene –contesto marucho

Ok que bueno-dijo alice aliviada

Mejor ay que bajar con el maestro Dan y el maestro shun a ver como esta runo –dijo Baron

Si vamos –dijo marucho

Ya los tres bajaron a ver como estaba runo y se quedaron ahí

¿Runo esta bien? –pregunto alice

Si bien es estar inconsciente entonces si –dijo dan en tono enojado

Bueno no es para tanto dan-dijo shun

Ok -dijo dan calmándose un poco

En eso llega la ambulancia y entran los paramédicos con la camilla en las manos

¿Quién es la chica inconsciente?-preguntaron los paramédicos

Es ella señor –dijo dan

Los paramédicos subieron a runo a la camilla

La podemos acompañar –dijo dan

Solo puede subir uno-dijo un paramédico

Bueno subiré yo –dijo dan

Esta bien –le contesto el paramédico

Dan subió a la ambulancia y partieron rumbo al hospital. Todos los demás se quedaron en la mansión de marucho muy tristes.

Y si le decimos a mi chofer que nos lleve –dijo marucho

Si –contestaron los demás

Pero tendríamos que vestirnos y llamarle a los demás –dijo alice

Si yo les llamo ustedes vayan y arréglense para ir –dijo marucho con un poco de tristeza.

Marucho subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Ace y Billy para darles la noticia y después al de Julie y mira

Dan, ¿runo esta bien? –pregunto Julie

No lo se no ha despertado –contesto dan un poco triste

O ya veo-contesto Julie de la misma manera

"por favor runo despierta te necesito" –pensó dan agarrando la mano de runo con fuerza

En eso despierta runo un poco confundida

Mmm... ¿Dónde estoy? –dijo runo un poco confundida

En el hospital caíste por las escaleras ¿no te acuerdas?-le contesto dan con una sonrisa en su rostro

No… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me tomas de la mano? –dijo runo soltándose de la mano de dan

Mmm… ¿no te acuerdas de mi?… –dijo dan borrando la sonrisa de su rostro ante el gesto de runo y runo contesto negando con la cabeza

Los demás solo observaban como runo no reconocía a dan con cara de asombro

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo? –dijo runo mirando a los otros chicos que la rodeaban un poco asustada

Soy alice –dijo alice con amabilidad

Yo soy Julie –dijo Julie dándole un abrazo a runo

Y yo mira –dijo mira

Soy shun –dijo shun dedicándole una muy dulce sonrisa y esto hace que runo se sonroje y dan se ponga un tanto celoso

Yo Ace –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación

Yo soy Baron –dijo sonriendo

Yo me llamo Billy –dijo Billy

Y yo marucho y todos nosotros somos tus amigos –dijo marucho enseñándole una foto de todos ellos luego de vencer a los Vexos (bueno sin Billy el acaba de llegar apenas dos días antes)

Y el chico que te sujeta la mano es dan-dijo shun para terminar y runo vio como dan le había vuelto a tomar de la mano y esto hiso que runo y dan se sonrojaran como un par de tomates pero esto no hizo que runo se soltara todo lo contrario runo tomo mas fuerte la mano de dan

"¿Por qué no suelto la mano de este chico? Bueno pero debo de admitir que es muy guapo me alegra estar alado de el en este momento" pensó runo tornándose aun mas roja

Bueno es mejor que te den de alta ¿para poder regresar? –dijo dan para salir de esa incomoda situación

Runo asintió con la cabeza un poco avergonzada

Continuara…

Notas de anie-chan:

Les gusto el capitulo eso espero, pobre dan se desilusiono al ver que runo no lo reconocía pobrecito :'( pero ya verán que en el siguiente capitulo va a mejorar, publiquen sus reviews para mi son muy importantes y si tienen alguna sugerencia póngala en los reviews las tomare en cuenta. Besitos, besitos XD NLMP


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: deseos y pequeños recuerdos

Este es el cuarto capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste me he tardado muchiio para que me lleguen ideas por todas las tareas del cole y los ensayos del coro

Símbolos:

***Cambio de escena

ºº…. ºº deseos

"…."pensamientos

Ya estaban en la casa de marucho y runo estaba muy asombrada aunque sentía que ya lo había visto todo aun así quería ver cada detalle de la casa (porque así había sido durante todos los días que estaban ahí descansado)

Wooooooooow! Marucho ¿enserio esta es tu casa?-dijo runo asombrada

Si no es nada del otro mundo –le contesto marucho

Tranquila todos nos pusimos así la primera ves que vinimos –le dijo mira a runo poniéndole la mano en el hombro mientras sonreía (claro que no es la primera ves que visita la casa de marucho, ya había estado ahí con Julie esperando a los chicos todos los días)

Oye runo no quisieras que dan te de un tour por la casa ustedes dos solos –dijo Ace con picardía, esto hizo que runo se ponía un poco ruborizada pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a dan

Bu...bueno –fue lo único que pudo decir runo de lo nerviosa que estaba

Si…si dan quiere –continuo runo

Claro que querrá –le respondió Ace… ¿verdad dan?

Claro que si Ace –dijo dan con una gota en la cabeza porque no sabia de que estaban hablando

¿Que tengo que hacer? –susurro dan

Darle un tour a runo así que vallan –contesto Ace empujando a la pareja a las escaleras, pero a runo le dolió la cabeza

Aaa… -dijo runo agarrándose la cabeza e hincándose en el escalón recordando un poco lo que había pasado en ese lugar pero las imágenes no eran muy visibles y solo se oían voces que gritaban su nombre

¿Estas bien runo? –pregunto dan un tanto preocupado

Si estoy bien –dijo runo poniéndose de pie sacudiéndose su vestido

Mejor sigamos –continuo runo

Esta bien como digas, pero si te sientes mal me avisas –le dijo dan mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes

Pasaron varias horas y ya esta empezando a oscurecer y todavía les faltaba un lugar por visitar: el gran balcón

Y por ultimo el balcón –dijo dan abriendo el gran ventanal un poco cansado

O es muy grande parece un salón de baile es demasiado grande –dijo runo dando vueltas por todo el balcón y dan se le acerco

_Its your chance take her to the floor_

_And if see something you like then lt her know_

_But you only have once chance it your first dance_

Runo ¿quisieras bailar con migo?-dijo dan extendiéndole la mano

Claro –contesto runo tomándolo de la mano y haciendo una reverencia, entonces comenzaron a bailar.

_I close my eyes_

_I seem me and you at the prom_

_We've been waiting so long_

_for this day To come now that it's here let's make it special_

El hermoso atardecer que hacia que se viera un cielo naranja y romántico, brillo por doquier, runo parecía una princesa al bailar con toda la gracia del mundo y dan parecía un maravilloso príncipe enamorado de su hermosa princesa, bailaban un hermoso vals

_there's so many thoughts in my mind_

_the DJ's playing my favorite song_

_ain't no chaperone's this could be the night of a dream_

O mira dan una estrella fugaz ay que pedir un deseo–dijo runo parando de bailar y jalando a dan del brazo dirigiéndolo al barandal

_if you give, give the first dance to me_

_girl I promise I'll gentle but we gotta do it slowly_

_if you give, give the first dance to me_

_will cherish every moment,_

_it only happens once, once in a life time_

ºº Deseo nunca separar me de dan y que el este a mi lado siempreºº deseo de runo

ºº Deseo que runo recupere la memoria pronto y vuelva a ser la de antes la extraño mucho y espero que todo el tiempo sea así de linda y quisiera estar con ella por siempre ºº deseo de dan

"que abra deseado dan mejor se lo preguntare" pensó runo pero en lo que voltio dan le sujeto la cara con ambas manos y dan empezó a acercarse lentamente a runo y ella se empezó a acercarse lentamente

"O dan" pensó runo

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, dan atrajo el cuerpo de runo asía el y runo no se pudo resistir y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello quedaban escasos centímetros entre ellos y solo se sentía pasar una pequeña brisa entre sus labios...

Runo, dan están ahí –se escucho la voz de Julie que los estaba buscando y al oír su voz saltaron una lejos del otro muy ruborizados

O aquí están chicos los estaba buscando…kawaii, pero que están haciendo aquí a la luz de la luna y las estrellas bueno, bueno la cena esta lista podrían bajar ya yo no soy su mama para andarlos cuidando ¿ok?-dijo Julie para luego salir por donde entro

De la que nos salvamos no runo –dijo dan poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza

Si –contesto runo con las mejillas aun un poco rojizas

Ven vamos abajo – dijo dan tomando la mano de runo

Esta bien-dijo runo asintiendo con la cabeza

Ya en el comedor

¡Kawaii! –grito Julie al ver a la pareja tomada de la mano esto hizo que dan y runo se ruborizaran mucho

Ahhhh…-grito runo agarrándose la cabeza e hincándose en el piso recordando una chica llorando pero no lograba distinguir quien era y ella lloraba por culpa de runo.

Runo, runo ¿estas bien? –pregunto dan preocupado y ayudándola a levantarse

Si, si eso creo pero… -dijo runo sentándose en una silla del comedor

¿Pero que? –pregunto dan confundido

Es que vi a una chica llorando en este mismo lugar pero no pude distinguir quien era –dijo runo

Notas de anie-chan:

Les gusto el capitulo espero que si que no se les olvide publicar sus reviews que son súper mega importantes para mi, y para el siguiente capitulo aparecerá un nuevo chico en la vida de runo, ¿afectara a la relación de runo y dan?¿dan se pondrá celoso?, estas y otras preguntas las contestara en el siguiente capítulo, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo escríbanlo en el review y siento que este ha sido el capitulo mas largo que he escrito y recomienden el fic a sus amigos, y por los que no saben que es kawaii significa lindo o bonito bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. **Besitos, besitos**. XD NLMP

Canción: first dance de Justin Bieber


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: alguien inesperado

Bueno al fin pude poner el capitulo, me han encargado mucha tarea y solo me quedan unas pocas horas para descansar .disfruten el capitulo:

Símbolos:

"…" pensamientos

***Cambio de escena

**flashback**

Ahhhh…-grito runo agarrándose la cabeza e hincándose en el piso recordando una chica llorando pero no lograba distinguir quien era y ella lloraba por culpa de runo.

Runo, runo ¿estas bien? –pregunto dan preocupado y ayudándola a levantarse

Si, si eso creo pero… -dijo runo sentándose en una silla del comedor

¿Pero que? –pregunto dan confundido

Es que vi a una chica llorando en este mismo lugar pero no pude distinguir quien era –dijo runo

"y si esa chica pude ser yo pues puede ser que sean algunos recuerdos de runo pero no estoy muy segura" pensó alice

Olle runo no crees que allá sido lo mismo que en la escalera –pregunto mira sorprendida por lo ocurrido

Pues eso creo pero tuve otras imágenes en mi mente –dijo runo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla

¿Que imágenes tuviste? –pregunto Julie

Pues no muchas todo se veía borroso y escuchaba una voz gritando mi nombre… pero era una voz masculina –dijo runo

"mi sospechas eran correctas son los recuerdos de runo porque si recordó una voz masculina en las escaleras debió de ser la voz de dan" pensó alice

Y runo no crees que sean tus recuerdos que están volviendo –dijo alice aun un poco pensativa

Tal vez pero… ¿de quien seria esa voz? –pregunto runo

Bueno mejor ay que cenar ya o se ara tarde –dijo marucho viendo que la cena ya estaba servida

Sabes que marucho no tengo mucha hambre mejor iré a caminar por la calle a ver si puedo recordar algo –dijo runo poniéndose de pie

Te acompaño –dijo dan haciendo lo mismo

No gracias dan prefiero ir sola –dijo runo rechazando la oferta de dan y cerrando la puerta

Pero que será esto despierto en el hospital sin mis recuerdos y cuando llego a un lugar me duele la cabeza y empiezo a recordar mínimas cosas –dijo runo mientras caminaba por la calle iluminada por faroles de luz y luces de los coches

"quisiera recordar algo lo mas mínimo para saber quien es dan en mi vida, porque me sonrojo cuando estoy con el o…" pensó runo pero tropezó con alguien que la hizo salir de su mundo

Pero que te pasa que estas ciego o que –dijo runo enojada tirada en el suelo

Perdón es que no te vi –dijo un chico muy guapo de pelo café claro largo hasta la barbilla con una banda verde en la frente , ojos color miel con una camiseta negra y una chaqueta verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis que eran del mismo color que la camiseta

O no importa yo fui la que iba metida en sus pensamientos –dijo runo muy sonrojada al ver lo atractivo del chico

No yo también tuve la culpa por ir corriendo sin fijarme –dijo el chico ayudando a runo a levantarse ,runo estaba tan roja que agacho la cabeza para que el chico no lo notase

O pero que descortés soy me lamo Rex Takeuchi –dijo Rex dedicándole una sonrisa a runo

Yo soy Runo Mizaki –dijo runo devolviéndome la sonrisa

Olle no quieres que te invite un café o algo –dijo Rex

No, no quiero molestarte –contesto runo

No te preocupes, es la forma en la que te pido perdón por haberte tirado y conozco un lugar increíble que acaba de abrir –contesto Rex

Bueno esta bien –le dijo runo

El café se llama Nana café y sirven unos postres deliciosos y esta dando la vuelta –dijo Rex emocionado y guiando a runo, esta ultima estaba tan sonrojada que no emitió ninguna palabra

¿Por qué tarda tanto? runo solo fue a dar un paseo –dijo dan enojado y dando vueltas por todo el comedor

Ya cálmate don celoso runo llegara pronto –dijo shun

Celos ¿yo? Nunca runo es solo una amiga y estoy preocupado por ella y nada mas –dijo dan aun mas furioso

Maestro dan el maestro shun tiene razón runo no tardara en llegar –dijo Baron

Ay eres tan divertido Rex y me caes tan bien –dijo runo riendo

Muchas gracias runo tu también –le contesto Rex

O por dios ya es tarde me tengo que ir –dijo runo mirando su reloj de muñeca

Si quieres yo te llevo –dijo Rex dejando dinero sobre la mesa

Bueno pues no quisiera ir sola a estas horas –dijo runo un poco ruborizada

Ok esta decidido yo te acompaño –dijo Rex abriéndole la puerta a runo

Iban caminando por la calle y llegaron a la mansión de marucho

¿Aquí es donde vives? –pregunto Rex asombrado

No es solo la casa de un amigo y aquí nos estamos quedando unos amigos y unas amigas de vacaciones –dijo runo

Olle runo ¿quieres ir con migo mañana al cine? –pregunto Rex un poco avergonzado

Si claro pasas por mi a las seis aquí –le contesto runo con una sonrisa

Esta bien aquí estaré a las seis en punto –dijo Rex dándole un abrazo a runo

Ya no aguanto mas iré a buscar a runo –dijo dan saliendo del comedor rumbo a la puerta de entrada

No dan no vallas runo esta bien –dijeron mira y Julie al unisonó tratando de detener a dan pero fue imposible, dan abrió la puerta y se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a runo abrazando a un chico desconocido

A hola dan –dijo runo separándose de Rex,… el es Rex Takeuchi lo conocí ase rato y me invito un café

Hola Rex soy dan Kusso mucho gusto –dijo dan asombrado

Igual mente dan –contesto Rex

A y ellas son Julie y mira –dijo runo

Ho..Hola –dijeron al unisonó al ver lo guapo que era el chico que acompañaba a runo

Bueno adiós Rex nos vemos mañana –dijo runo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rex

Adiós runo –dijo Rex muy sonrojado y tocándose la mejilla donde runo la había besado

bueno chicos me voy a mi habitación –dijo runo corriendo por las escaleras pero…

Aaa… -grito runo hincándose en el último escalón agarrándose la cabeza

¿Que paso runo? –preguntaron Julie, mira, dan y alice al unisonó

No nada solo que ahora recuerdo un poco más de lo que paso aquí pero… -dijo runo… solo me veo a mi tirada en el suelo mientras la misma voz que había oído gritaba mi nombre y eso es todo

Bueno pero ten cuidado en donde te hincas porque te puedes caer -dijo alice preocupada

Esta bien –dijo runo levantándose y yendo muy feliz a su cuarto

Afuera de la casa de marucho Rex marcaba un número en su celular

Bueno si habla Rex –dijo Rex con un tono ya mas serio

Ya era hora de que llamaras –dijo una chica desconocida…bueno lograste que aceptara salir contigo

Si, mañana saldremos al cine y dan estará solo –dijo Rex…que coincidencia de que perdiera la memoria y se olvidara de que amaba a dan

Rex ya te he dicho que las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable y es inevitable que yo termine quedándome con dan y tu runo –dijo la chica

Si prima –dijo Rex, pero lo que la no sabia era de que dan había escuchado toda la conversación…segura que el plan de separarlos funcionara

Si, claro mi planes siempre funcionan –dijo la chica

No puede ser Rex quiere separar a runo de mi –dijo dan saliéndole unas lagrimas de los ojos … no lo permitiré runo no se alejara de mi nunca lo juro –termino de decir dan muy decidido

Olle mira, alice no ¿quieren saber sobre el galán que acompañaba a runo? –pregunto Julie mirando a sus amigas viendo la puerta embobadas y esta pregunta las saco de sus pensamientos y corriendo tras de runo y Julie

Notas de anie-chan:

Les gusto el capitulo eso espero, que opinan del nuevo "amigo" de runo, no resulto ser el chico que creíamos al principio ¿verdad?, y sobre el juramento de dan se me hizo tan romántico que pasara algo así que lo tenia que poner, creo que cada vez hago más largos los capítulos, se supone que este capitulo iba a continuar pero se me hizo demasiado largo así que esperen el siguiente capitulo para que vean que pasa con Rex y runo y si dan se pone mas celoso al saber que runo y Rex saldrán al cine juntos nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo .besitos, besitos. XD


	6. la cita parte

Capitulo 6: la cita parte l

Aquí anie-chan con el sexto capitulo de memorias y esperanzas que lo disfruten mucho :D

Símbolos:

*** Cambio de escena

"…" pensamientos

**flashback**

Olle mira, alice no ¿quieren saber sobre el galán que acompañaba a runo? –pregunto Julie mirando a sus amigas viendo la puerta embobadas y esta pregunta las saco de sus pensamientos y corriendo tras de runo y Julie

Runooooo –gritaron las chicas haciendo que runo se detuviera en la puerta de su cuarto

Que pasó chicas –dijo runo sin perder esa sonrisa de su rostro

Queremos saber que paso con el bombón ese con el que estabas en la entrada –dijo Julie mirando con picardía a runo

Bueno les cuento pero… dijo runo

Pero ¿que? –grito Julie que tenia muchas ansias de saber que era

Pero tendremos que estar al cuarto para que no haiga espías –dijo runo señalando el cuarto de alado donde dormían dan y shun

Esta bien –contestaron todas

Bueno entremos entre mas pronto mejor –dijo Julie corriendo para la habitación y a las demás chicas de les puso una enorme gota en la cabeza

Ya todas estaban adentro y runo cerró la puerta con candado y se sentó junto a las chicas y les dijo:

Bueno se llama Rex… -dijo runo pero Julie la interrumpió

Si, si ya sabemos como se llama –dijo Julie impacientemente

Ay cálmate Julie déjanos oír a runo –dijo mira sentando a Julie de nuevo en la cama

Y pues yo iba caminando por la calle metida en mis pensamientos y el iba corriendo y tropezamos y caímos al piso y yo me enoje pero al ver su cara me calle y me quede viendo sus hermosos ojos color miel que me hipnotizaron –dijo runo dando un enorme suspiro

Que más –dijo alice y las demás se le quedaron viendo porque ella nunca interrumpía a nadie

Bueno como les decía, luego el se disculpo con migo pero yo le dije que era mi culpa, me ayudo a levantarme y me invito al nuevo café llamado Nana café estuvo súper divertido porque el ha viajado por todo el mundo y me conto que en América las cosas son muy diferentes que aquí y bueno vi que horas eran y dije que era muy tarde y se ofreció a traerme aquí y me invito a ir mañana al cine y dice que el va a pasar por mi –dijo runo con estrellitas en los ojos

Que padre runo, como quisiera que eso me pasara a mi –dijo Julie con las mismas estrellitas en sus ojos

Billy no es así –dijo Julie cruzando los brazos

Ni Ace –dijo mira haciendo lo mismo

Tampoco lo es shun –termino alice

A enserio –dijo runo un poco avergonzada por lo que decían sus amigas… bueno necesito saber que me pondré mañana para la cita con Rex

Bueno que tal si mañana en la mañana salimos de compras para comprarte algo –dijo Julie

Si muy buena idea Julie –dijo mira

Así continuaron hablando hasta que les dio un poco de sueño y se retiraron a su habitación Julie y mira

Bueno alice hasta mañana –dijo runo dándose la vuelta en la cama

Igualmente runo –dijo alice tapándose hasta los hombros

Ya se habían quedado dormidas cuando runo empezó a tener una pesadilla donde ella caía de las escaleras y quedaba inconsciente pero en realidad no era una pesadilla sino que ella estaba recordando mas, pero, el sueño no acababa ahí pues seguía con que alguien la alejaría de todo lo que ella quería no sabia quien solo veía a un chico pero no lo distinguía muy bien y de pronto escucho una voz femenina

Runo, runo despierta runo –dijo alice tabaleando a runo al ver que no se despertaba

Que paso –dijo runo extrañada

Ya es hora de que te leventes para ir a desayunar e ir al centro comercial –dijo alice son una sonrisa amigable

Ay si ya voy deja me meto a bañar –dijo runo tallándose los ojos

Runo se metió a bañar y al salir se puso su blusa blanca y su vestido amarillo y se peino el pelo con sus dos coletas

Ya todas las demás la estaban esperando en la sala para irse

Ya estoy lista –dijo runo

Ya era hora –dijo Julie

Que dijiste Julie –dijo runo enfadada

Que te tardaste mucho como para vestirse promedio –dijo Julie

Así pues…-dijo runo pero alice la interrumpió

Ya chicas no se pelen y salgamos ya que no tenemos todo el día –dijo alice poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas

"creo que runo ya recordó un poco su humor de antes y sus constantes peleas con Julie, espero que no se enoje con Rex en sus cita sino pobre chico" pensó mira

Esta bien –dijeron runo y Julie al mismo tiempo y alice y mira dieron un suspiro de alivio

ya las chicas estaban en el cetro comercial buscando vestidos pero no encontraban nada, hasta que entraron a una tienda nueva que se estaba inaugurando

Miren chicas una nueva tienda –dijo Julie muy emocionada

Si chicas ay que entrar tal ves ahí encontremos el vestido perfecto –dijo runo

Porfa podemos entrar siiiiii –dijeron runo y Julie arrodillándose

Esta bien pero es la ultima tienda y si no encontramos nada nos vamos ¿ok? –dijo mira

¡Siii! –dijeron Julie y runo

Entraron a la tienda y vieron muchos vestidos lindos y runo se probó varios vestidos hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto

Chicas y ¿que tal este? –pregunto runo saliendo del probador

¡Es perfecto! –dijeron todas con estrellitas en los ojos al ver como estaba runo de linda

Te ves hermosa runo –dijo Julie con pequeñas lagrimas de alegría en los ojos

Si runo te ves hermosísima –dijo mira

Ese vestido te sienta perfecto –continúo alice

Enserio chicas ustedes creen que a dan le guste –dijo runo

Olle runo te escuche decir dan –dijo mira

No dije yo dije Rex te has de ver confundido Julie –dijo runo un poco avergonzada por su error

Bueno ya vamos a pagar que ya son las cuatro y tengo que estar lista a las seis –dijo runo apresurada

Si ya vámonos –dijo Julie

Las chicas fueron a pagar y regresaron a casa de marucho para que runo se arreglara

Ding dong sonó el timbre de la casa de marucho y dan fue a abrir la puerta

Hola Rex –dijo dan un poco molesto por lo que tramaba Rex

Hola dan ¿esta runo? –dijo Rex con un tono amable

Si pasa –dijo dan un poco mas enojado

Julie podrías llamar a runo y decirle que Rex la esta esperando –dijo dan cerrando la puerta de golpe

Si ya voy –dijo Julie saliendo corriendo

Runo tu chico esta aquí –dijo Julie

Enserio dile que bajo en dos minutos –dijo runo terminándose de peinar

Esta bien –contesto Julie

dice que bajara en unos segundos –dijo Julie bajando las escaleras…creo que ya viene

Bueno ya estoy lista –dijo runo bajando con un hermoso vestido estraple con corte de corazón en el escote del pecho color rosa hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un cinto blanco con lentejuelas rosas y blancas con unas zapatillas tipo de bailarina color blanco con las cintas abrochadas en los tobillos y llevaba el pelo suelto peinado en caireles perfectos

¡Wooow! –dijeron dan y Rex al mismo tiempo al ver lo hermosa que runo se veía

Runo te ves hermosa y ese color hace que tus ojos se vean mas hermosos que antes –dijo Rex besándole la mano a runo y haciendo que dan se pusiera celoso

Muchas gracias Rex –dijo runo sonrojándose un poco

Enserio runo te ves realmente hermosa–dijo dan

Gracias –dijo runo poniéndose más roja que antes

Runo ¿nos vamos? –pregunto Rex

Si claro –contesto runo

Adiós chicos –dijo runo saliendo abrazada al brazo de Rex

Notas de anie-chan:

Holaa chicos espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, vieron la reacción de dan cuando runo apareció por las escaleras con su hermoso vestido color rosa, al principio lo quería poner aqua con el cinto blanco porque yo también tengo los ojos verdes como runo y mis ojos se ponen mas verdes cuando uso color aqua pero la cita era de dia y el aqua no queda muy bien para el dia. Publiquen sus reviews sobre el capitulo porque para mi son muy importantes ,y talvez le atinan al nombre del siguiente capitulo sugerencias póngalas junto con los reviews y tratare de acoplarlos a la historia bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de "memorias y esperanzas" .besitos, NLMP


	7. la cita parte ll

Capitulo 7: la cita parte ll

Holaa como les ha ido en este tiempo, que lo disfruten XD

Símbolos :

***Cambio de escena

"…"

**flashback**

(…) mis comentarios en el fic

Runo te ves hermosa y ese color hace que tus ojos se vean mas hermosos que antes –dijo Rex besándole la mano a runo y haciendo que dan se pusiera celoso

Muchas gracias Rex –dijo runo sonrojándose un poco

Enserio runo te ves realmente hermosa–dijo dan

Gracias –dijo runo poniéndose más roja que antes

Runo ¿nos vamos? –pregunto Rex

Si claro –contesto runo

Adiós chicos –dijo runo saliendo abrazada al brazo de Rex

Ya Rex y runo habían salido muy felices rumbo al cine

Enserio crees que me veo bonita –dijo runo un poco sonrojada

Claro ni la flor mas hermosa ni siquiera una piedra preciosa se compara con tu belleza mi querida runo –dijo Rex deteniéndose y mirando a runo directo a los ojos

Mu…muchas g…gracias Rex –dijo runo sonrojada al máximo y desviando la mirada para que el no lo notase, pero Rex le tomo la barbilla con una de sus manos y empezó a acercarse a runo lentamente y runo no sabia que hacer así que se separo de Rex con sus manos

Bueno Rex la película ya va a empezar es mejor que nos vayamos ya no crees –dijo runo separándose de Rex empujándolo con sus brazos

Si eso creo –dijo Rex enojado

"mi intento fallo tengo que besarla de algún modo para que olvide a dan por siempre" pensó Rex

Creo que saldré a caminar –dijo dan tomando su chaqueta

Que ni se te ocurra ir a espiar a Rex y runo –dijo Ace

Como crees no se ni a donde fueron –dijo dan

Dan había salido por la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos

"como puede runo salir con ese patán que quien sabe que se traiga entre manos con ella y con esa llamada tan misteriosa que hiso después de salir de la casa de marucho con quien habrá hablado y porque le interesa saber de mi a la persona que le hablo" pero de pronto vio una chica de cabello rosa largo hasta la cadera suelto de color rosa y unos ojos color lila vestida con una falda de mezclilla y una blusa blanca hasta la cintura dejando ver su vientre y una chaqueta corta de mezclilla cruzando la calle y ella no se había fijado en que un carro se aproximaba

¡Olle cuidado! –grito dan lo mas fuerte que pudo pero la chica no escuchaba y dan no tuvo otra opción que lanzarse para tomar a la chica de la cintura y saltar al otro extremo de la calle

Estas bien –dijo dan

Si, gracias por ayudarme –dijo la chica sonrojándose por lo que había pasado

No hay porque solo ten cuidado la próxima ves que estés caminando –dijo dan sonriendo tiernamente a la chica, dan ya se iba pero la chica le tomo la mano deteniéndolo

Olle me podrías decir tu nombre –dijo la chica

Si… pero para que –dijo dan volteándose

Pues quisiera saber el nombre de mi salvador –dijo la chica un poco nerviosa

Ok mi nombre es dan kusso –dijo dan sonriendo… y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Naru Igarashi –dijo Naru sonriéndole

Que lindo nombre –dijo dan

Gracias –contesto Naru un tanto sonrojada

Me recuerdas a una muy querida amiga –dijo dan haciendo que a Naru se le borrara la sonrisa de su rostro

"que ni se le ocurra decir runo" pensó Naru algo enojada

Se llama runo –dijo dan con una sonrisa

"y tenia que ser runo esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé" pensó Naru apretando fuerte mente los puños

Mmm y esa chica… ¿es tu novia? –pregunto Naru un poco enojada

N…no lo es co…como piensas eso –dijo dan sonrojado por la pregunta de Naru

O ya veo –contesto Naru poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa

Como les estará yendo a runo en su cita –dijo Julie

Espero que bien pues con ese chico yo también lo estaría –dijo mira

"shun como quisiera decirte que te amo" (adivinen de quien es este pensamiento)

Alice, alice -dijo Julie pasando su mano por enfrente de la cara de alice

Mande –dijo alice

¿En que estas pensando? –pregunto Julie

En… nada ¿por? –contesto alice

Será porque no as hablado nada desde hace rato –dijo mira

No es nada no se preocupen –dijo alice en eso llega shun interrumpiendo a las chicas

Mmm… perdón por interrumpir pero...alice podrías venir –dijo shun

Si claro –dijo alice un poco sonrojada

Shun se llevo a alice de la mano hasta llegar al balcón

Alice desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo –dijo shun sonrojado… quiero decirte que…que…, en eso alice se acercaba para tratar de oír mejor lo que decía shun

Que me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueras mi novia –dijo shun muy rápido y alice no lo escucho bien

Perdón shun pero no te entiendo –dijo alice confundida

Que me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueras mi novia –dijo shun pero ahora mas calmado

Claro shun tu también me gustas mucho –dijo alice saltando hacia shun para darle un abrazo y llorando por lo feliz que estaba

Alice… estas llorando dijo shun mirando a alice a los ojos

Si es que estoy muy feliz por esto –dijo alice secándose las lagrimas

Yo también lo estoy –dijo shun abrazando mas fuerte a alice

Bueno shun tengo unas cosas que arreglar con las chicas no es por nada pero tengo que ir –dijo alice un poco triste

No importa también tengo cosas que arreglar –dijo shun igual de triste

Alice salió corriendo roja de vergüenza por lo ocurrido

Alice que paso –dijo Julie impresionada de que tan roja había entrado su amiga

Es…es que…-dijo alice tomando aire... ya soy novia de shun

¡Que bueno alice! –dijo Julie dando saltitos

Ya se había terminado la película y Rex y runo salieron del cine rumbo al parque

La película estuvo muy interesante –dijo runo abrazando el brazo de Rex

Si estuvo muy divertida y runo quiero decirte que…–dijo Rex pero runo lo interrumpió

Mira Rex es dan vamos a saludarlo –dijo runo emocionada

"porque cuando le voy a decir a runo que la quiero o viene dan o cambia de tema tengo que actuar mas rápido"

Dan hola –dijo runo llegando a donde estaba dan

Runo –dijo dan abrazándola, pero runo cambio su expresión al ver a la chica que lo acompañaba

¿Quién es tu amiga? –pregunto runo molesta

Ella es Naru igarashi es…-dijo dan pero Naru lo interrumpió

Soy su novia y tu debes ser runo –dijo Naru poniendo celosa a runo

Tu…tu novia –dijo runo agachando la cabeza pues le escurrían unas lagrimas por los ojos

Como pudiste dan –dijo runo saliendo corriendo de ahí

Runo no lo que dijo Naru no es cierto –dijo dan

Naru como le pudiste decir esa mentira a runo –dijo dan enojado y saliendo corriendo atrás de runo

No era para tanto como para que hicieran eso –dijo Naru

Pero volvió a fallar Naru tu plan no funciona –dijo Rex

Tiene que funcionar tarde o temprano –dijo Naru

Si cuando runo recupere sus recuerdos y sea novia de dan –dijo Rex enfadado

No lo lograremos mas pronto, aunque tengamos que pasar al plan b, ya lo veras ya lo veras –dijo Naru desapareciendo tras de un coche

notas de anie-chan:

Que tal se les hizo el capitulo de hoy, que tal la cómplice de Rex o será al revés ¿Rex es cómplice de Naru? , ¿Cuál es el plan b?, bueno como les pareció la confesión de shun a alice pero no todo es miel con hojuelas entre esta pareja pues pronto aparecerá alguien que creían que había desaparecido para siempre (en unos cuantos capítulos mas) bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Besitos, besitos. XD NLMP


	8. insufrible amor

Capitulo 8: insufrible amor

Holaa gente cibernética como les ha ido espero que bien, ya Sali de vacaciones bueno hace como 4 semanas pero bueno asi qu tendre mas tiempo para escribir y ahora con el siguiente capi que lo disfruten XD

Como pudiste dan –dijo runo saliendo corriendo de ahí

Runo no lo que dijo Naru no es cierto –dijo dan

Naru como le pudiste decir esa mentira a runo –dijo dan enojado y saliendo corriendo atrás de runo

No era para tanto como para que hicieran eso –dijo Naru

Pero volvió a fallar Naru ¡tu plan no funciona! –dijo Rex

Tiene que funcionar tarde o temprano –dijo Naru

Si cuando, cuando runo recupere sus recuerdos y sea novia de dan –dijo Rex enfadado

No lo lograremos mas pronto, aunque tengamos que pasar al plan b, ya lo veras ya lo veras –dijo Naru desapareciendo tras de un coche

Siempre hace eso cuando nada le sale bien se desaparece entre la gente –dijo Rex tratando de buscarla

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar_

_No te soporto es la verdad_

Runo espera –dijo dan al llegar a la puerta de la casa de marucho runo se detuvo ante el comentario de dan

Ahora que dan –dijo runo molesta

_Porque molestas y te pegas como la_

_Goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar_

Solo quería decirte que lo que dijo Naru no es cierto –dijo dan con la mirada agacha

Enserio entonces porque no le dijiste nada cuando lo dijo –contesto runo sin siquiera voltearse a verlo

_Somos un caso no ideal_

_Pero te quiero yo te quiero_

Pues porque… –dijo dan un poco nervioso

Pensé que lo había pasado en el balcón era real pero no es solo otra mentira tuya –dijo runo molesta y con unas lagrimas que escurrían por su cara

_Uuuuuuuu_

Runo espera –dijo dan pero su intento fue inútil pues runo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto

Dan pero que pasó ¿por que runo salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto? –pregunto alice que venia de su cuarto agarrada del brazo de shun

Nada tratare de hablar con ella –dijo dan subiendo las escaleras

¿Qué crees que allá pasado shun? –pregunto alice girándose a ver a shun a los ojos

Al ver la expresión de runo yo digo que fue algo que hiso dan –contesto shun a la pregunta de alice

_Yo estoy loca cada mes es_

_Tu insufrible a la veees_

Runo entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta y cerrándola con llave, runo empezó a desarreglarse, primero de hizo sus dos chongos y los cepillo para deshacer los caireles, luego de quito el vestido y lo aventó al piso para después ponerse su vestido blanco y su chaleco amarillo, y por terminar se quito los zapatos y se puso sus calcetas narajas con blanco a rayas pero se le olvido quitarse una pulsera que le había dado dan ase un año en su cumpleaños y runo nunca salía sin ella

Runo por favor abre la puerta –dijo dan pegado a la puerta del cuarto de runo

_Eres tan vulnerable_

_Tan tierno tan besable_

No –contesto runo enojada aún con las lagrimas en los ojos

Por favor runo ábrela –insistió dan

No dan no pienso abrir la puerta así que ni lo intentes –dijo runo

Pero necesito hablar contigo acerca de Rex –dijo dan algo molesto al pronunciar su nombre

No quiero escuchar nada que provenga de ti –contesto runo mas enojada que antes y casi llorando

_Siempre te amare_

Pero es importante el no es lo que parece –dijo dan molesto pero shun y Ace lo alejaban de la puerta a jalonadas

Runo podemos pasar –dijo mira desde el otro lado de la puerta

¿Esta dan por ahí? –pregunto runo

No ya se lo llevaron los chicos –contesto mira

Esta bien –dijo runo quitándole el candado a la puerta

¿Qué paso en la cita que cuando llegaste te subiste corriendo y dan te siguió? –pregunto mira

Es…es… -dijo runo mas no pudo terminar la oración y se hecho a llorar en las piernas de Julie

Ya, ya amiga desahógate –dijo Julie amablemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo

Pero ¿Qué es tan malo que no nos puedes ni contar? –pregunto alice

Es que… dan…dan –dijo runo entre sollozos y lagrimas

Ya estamos progresando pero dinos toda la frase –dijo Julie en tono burlón

Dan ya tiene novia –dijo runo llorando mas fuerte

Pero que desgraciado como te pudo hacer eso después de lo como los encontré en el balcón –dijo Julie enojada

Ya se yo también le dije lo mismo pero no me contesto porque esa tal pelirosa llamada Naru dijo que era su novia –dijo runo ya calmándose un poco

Acaso ¿la chica no se apellida igarashi? –pregunto alice un poco pensativa

No lo se dan nunca me dijo su apellido –le contesto runo

Mira podrías ir a preguntárselo –dijo alice

Si alice ya voy –contesto mira

Olle dan me podrías decir el apellido de Naru –dijo mira con un tono un tanto molesto

Claro pero en primera porque tanto interés en saber su nombre completo, y en segunda como supiste su nombre de pila –dijo dan

No te interesa saber sino tu noviecita se enoja –contesto mira

¿De que noviecita hablas? –pregunto dan

Pues de Naru –contesto mira

Se apellida igarashi y no molestes tuve un mal día –contesto dan

Mira salió de la habitación como una ráfaga de viento

Chicas creo que si es su novia y si se llama Naru igarashi –dijo mira algo decepcionada

Lo sabia –contesto alice poniéndose de pie

¡¿Como que lo sabias?-dijeron las chicas al unisonó

Pues Naru es una amiga mía de Moscú…-dijo alice pero Julie la interrumpió

Pero como que de Moscú si su apellido es japonés –dijo Julie

Para allá voy ella es de aquí de Japón pero dijo que a su papa lo transfirieron para allá y estuvo dos años y un día nos encargaron un trabajo en equipo y decidimos reunirnos en su casa y su cuarto estaba tapizado con diferentes fotos de dan en varias de sus batallas y hasta una de todos juntos pero te había cortado de la foto, y pego su propia foto, me dijo que ella quería ser una excelente peleadora bakugan como dan pero yo siempre pensé que era algo mas que eso –dijo alice

Runo –dijo Rex suspirando en su cuarto

**flashback**

Enserio crees que me veo bonita – me dijo runo un poco sonrojada

Claro ni la flor mas hermosa ni siquiera una piedra preciosa se compara con tu belleza mi querida runo –dije deteniéndome y mirándola a los ojos

Mu…muchas g…gracias Rex –me dijo runo sonrojada al máximo y desviando la mirada para que yo no lo notase, le tome la barbilla con una de mis manos y empezó a acercarme a runo lentamente y runo se zafo de mi como le fue posible

Bueno Rex la película ya va a empezar es mejor que nos vayamos ya no crees – me dijo runo separándose de mi empujándome con sus brazos

**fin del flashback**

Como pude ser tan tonto como para no besarla tan rápido como ella se separo de mí –dijo Rex enojado

Tengo que conseguir ir a su casa y besarla enfrente de dan –dijo Rex

Ring… ring… sonó el celular de Rex

Bueno –dijo Rex

Rex –dijo Naru

Que quieres ahora –dijo Rex enfadado

Que me des la dirección de donde me dijiste que se estaban dan y sus amigos –dijo Naru feliz

En la mansión marukara de la calle 20 –le contesto

Y solo te aviso que alice tu amiga de Moscú no se si te acuerdes de ella pero se esta quedando allí también y vio tu cuarto lleno de fotos de dan –dijo Rex

¡No puede ser! –dijo Naru muy enojada…ella ha de haber adivinado que era yo, espero que no lo allá sospechado

Pero la noche que invite a runo a salir sentí que alguien escuchaba nuestra conversación –dijo Rex preocupado

Y no supiste quien era –dijo Naru

No es lo peor de todo, no se si allá sido dan o alguna otra persona –contesto Rex

Bueno me tengo que ir mi mama me llama –dijo Naru

Esta bien adiós –le contesto Rex y se dispuso a colgar el teléfono

Notas de anie-chan:

Que les pareció el capitulo y el descubrimiento de alice estuvo bien para darnos una idea contra que enemiga se enfrenta runo bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Besitos, besitos. XD NLMP

Canción: goma de mascar de Paty Cantu


	9. no te separes de mi

Capitulo 9: no te separes de mí

Holaa mis navegantes de la red favoritos como les ha ido en este tiempo que ha pasado, bueno sin más preámbulos vamos con el siguiente capitulo XD:

Que quieres ahora –dijo Rex enfadado

Que me des la dirección de donde me dijiste que se estaban quedando dan y sus amigos –dijo Naru feliz

En la mansión marukuro de la calle 20 –le contesto enfadado el castaño…Y solo te aviso que alice tu amiga de Moscú alice no se si te acuerdes de ella pero se esta quedando allí también y vio tu cuarto lleno de fotos de dan –dijo Rex

¡No puede ser! –dijo Naru muy enojada…ella ha de haber adivinado que era yo, espero que no lo allá sospechado nada al respecto

Pero la noche que invite a runo a salir sentí que alguien escuchaba nuestra conversación –dijo Rex preocupado

Y no supiste quien era –dijo Naru

No es lo peor de todo, no se si allá sido dan o alguna otra persona –contesto Rex

Bueno me tengo que ir mi mama me llama –dijo Naru

Esta bien adiós –le contesto Rex y se dispuso a colgar el teléfono

Esta Naru nunca va a cambiar –dijo Rex…siempre obsesionada con dan

Ay runo, runo, runo –dijo Rex con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… se que un día serás mía estoy completamente seguro

Ya era la hora de cenar en casa de marucho en el comedor estaban todos excepto una persona.

Olle mira ¿por que runo no ha bajado? –pregunto dan preocupado

Pues dijo que no tenía ganas de cenar y prefirió quedarse en su cuarto a descansar un rato –dijo mira un tanto seca

O, esta bien –contesto dan un poco triste

La cena estuvo muy callada sin las burlas de Ace y Billy hacia dan y runo.

No puede ser dan, porque me hiciste esto…aaaaah-dijo runo y le dolió la cabeza y le vino un recuerdo a la mente

**flashback**

Runo atravesó el portal para llegar a nueva vestroia y al llegar ve a dan

Dan-grita runo corriendo hacia el

Runo –grita dan de la misma manera corriendo ambos a abrazarse pero dan atravesó a runo como si fuera un fantasma

**fin del flashback**

Pero ¿Qué fue eso? –se pregunto runo a si misma

"Como tuve ese recuerdo si nunca había visto esos lugares hasta hoy pero como" –pensó runo pero alguien toco la puerta y la saco de sus pensamientos

Runo ¿estas ahí? –pregunto dan al otro lado de la puerta pero runo no contesto y cubrió su cara con la almohada para que dan no la escuchara

Por favor runo necesito hablar contigo –dijo dan

Pero yo no quiero hablar –contesto runo muy fría mente

Bueno si no quieres hablar conmigo solo escucha –dijo dan

Tampoco te quiero escuchar –dijo runo de la misma manera que antes

Bueno si quieres no escuches pero te lo diré de todos modos –dijo dan decidido

Todo lo que dijo Naru no era cierto yo no soy su novio y ella no es mi novia es mas yo la acababa de conocer pues la salve antes de que la atropellara un coche y ella no quiso que me fuera pero tenia prisa por eso nos encontraste a ella y a mi tomados de la mano y eso fue todo –dijo dan haciendo que runo se levantara de su cama y caminara junto a la puerta para poder escucharlo mas de cerca

Y también quería decirte que, ya te lo había dicho antes pero fue antes de que perdieras la memoria tras la caída y tal ves no lo recuerdes muy bien pero quiero decírtelo de nuevo –dijo dan y runo se puso la mano en la boca para no emitir ninguna palabra

Que…que –dijo dan pero no lo quería decir por temor a que runo ya no lo quisiera

"Te amo" las palabras cruzaron por la mente de runo haciendo que ella misma se sonrojara por su propio pensamiento

Que yo te amo y serás la única chica que amare toda mi vida –dijo dan sonrojado al máximo y en eso runo abrió la puerta para abrazarse al cuello de dan

Runo ¿que haces? –dijo dan sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica, pero runo no contesto y se aferro al pecho de dan soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

Runo ¿estas llorando? –pregunto dan sorprendido

Si pues yo también te amo dan y siempre lo are, y si en el pasado no lo hice ahora si dan –dijo runo abrazando mas fuerte a dan y dan abrazo de la misma manera a runo

Bueno creo que aquí es la mansión marukara –dijo Naru con una sonrisa maliciosa

Toc, toc, toc Naru golpeo la puerta de la mansión para ver si alguien le habría la puerta

Ay ¿Por qué Tardan tanto que no tiene como 20 empleados mínimo en esta mansión? –dijo Naru algo molesta

No es que yo les doy vacaciones por eso –escucho la voz de un niño pequeño que había abierto la puerta

A hola soy Naru y vengo a ver a dan se encuentra por aquí –dijo Naru asomándose por encima del pequeño para ver si el estaba por ahí

Si esta arriba en su habitación creo –dijo marucho

Y su cuarto ¿donde esta? –pregunto Naru apurada

Arriba en el segundo piso a la izquierda es la primera puerta –dijo marucho y Naru salió corriendo hacia la habitación de dan

Dan y runo seguían abrazados y de pronto escucharon pasos que acercaban rápidamente pero no les importo y siguieron así asta que escucharon una voz

¡Danny!... A Am –dijo runo para que los chicos se percataran de su presencia

Hola mi Danny como estas –dijo Naru separando a dan y a runo y abrazando a dan

Naru que haces aquí –dijo dan algo sorprendido

Que no puedo venir a ver a mi novio –dijo Naru viendo a dan a los ojos

Que ya te dije que yo no soy tu novio entiende y como supiste que yo estaba aquí –dijo dan separando a Naru

Pues me lo dijo Rex –dijo Naru

Olle ¿como conociste a Rex? –pregunto runo extrañada

Ay pues es mi primo y a ti nadie te pregunto así que no te metas –dijo Naru enojada

Naru no le hables a si a runo no ves que todo lo que as hecho no ha estado bien –dijo dan caminado hacia donde estaba runo para abrazarla por la cintura

No dan no importa am yo ya me voy –dijo runo separándose de dan y caminando rumbo a su habitación pero apareció un chico por la ventana agarro a runo por la cintura y salió de la misma forma que entro

Runoo –grito dan ante lo ocurrido trato de correr pero Naru lo detuvo

Déjala no le pasara nada a runo es muy fea como para que le hagan algo que valga la pena evitar –dijo Naru

¿¡Qué!Como que no me preocupe runo es mi amiga y ella no es fea todo lo contrario tengo que ayudarla –dijo dan saliendo por la ventana de la misma manera que el chico, pero se detuvo al ver que había una banda verde tirada en el piso

"Rex" pensó dan con rabia al recoger la banda del piso

Notas de anie-chan:

Hello que tal les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que les haiga gustado y que romántico fue dan al decirle eso a runo y mugre Naru llego y arruina el momento ¿verdad?, ¿que pasara con runo?, ¿dan podrá salvarla después de todo? Todas estas preguntas y mas serán contestadas en el siguiente capitulo Porfa pongan sus reviews son muy importantes para mi, NLMP. Besitos, besitos. XD


	10. sorpresa danny

Capitulo 10: ¡sorpresa Danny!

Alooo mis lectores favoritos como les ha ido, bueno sin más preámbulos aquí les va el capitulo:

No dan no importa, mmm, yo ya me voy –dijo runo separándose de dan y caminando rumbo a su habitación pero apareció un chico por la ventana agarro a runo por la cintura y salió de la misma manera que entro

Runoo –grito dan ante lo ocurrido trato de correr pero Naru lo detuvo

Déjala no le pasara nada a runo es muy fea como para que le hagan algo que valga la pena evitar –dijo Naru

¿¡Qué!Como que no me preocupe runo es mi amiga y ella no es fea todo lo contrario tengo que ayudarla –dijo dan saliendo por la ventana de la misma manera que el chico, pero se detuvo al ver que había una banda verde tirada en el piso

"Rex" pensó dan con rabia al recoger la banda del piso

¿Qué? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Dónde esta dan? –pregunto runo algo confundida

Por el momento no te puedo decir nada ni siquiera quien soy –dijo un extraño chico entre las sombras para que runo no le viera la cara

Aaaaaaaaah –grito runo

¡Ayúdenme! –grito runo

¡Runoo! ¡Voy en camino! –se ollo una voz a lo lejos

Dan, ¡Sácame de aquí por favor! –grito runo con las lagrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas

El no puede, ni yo tampoco son ordenes de mi jefa –contesto el chico

Yo no quiero estar aquí quiero regresar con dan y con mis amigos –dijo runo llorando

Solo te pido un favor runo cierra la boca nadie debe saber que estas aquí –dijo el chico

No me voy a callar si no me sacas de aquí –dijo runo enojada

Pero, ¿como sabes mi nombre? –pregunto runo

Que por el momento no te puedo decir nada, ordenes son ordenes –dijo el desconocido algo enfadado

Quien es tu jefa y ¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo runo gritando

Runo guarda silencio por favor –dijo el chico poniéndole una banda a runo en la boca para que dejara de hablar

Donde se abra escondido ese tarado –dijo dan con rabia al ver que no encontraba a Rex por ningún lado pero de pronto vio la pulsera que el le había regalado a runo el año pasado en su cumpleaños

**flashback**

Ten runo te traje un pequeño regalo –dijo dan entregándole una caja alargada a runo

¿Que es? –dijo runo abriendo la pequeña cajita

O dan es hermosa muchas gracias –dijo runo abrazando a dan

No fue nada es solo un pequeño detalle –contesto dan algo sonrojado… deja te la pongo runo

Esta bien, dan –dijo runo sonrojada

Nunca me quitare esta pulsera dan te lo prometo –dijo runo tomando la pulsera con la otra mano ya que dan ya se la había puesto

**fin del flashback**

Runo –dijo dan sosteniendo la pulsera con su mano… te juro que te salvare runo muy pronto

Aaaaaaaaah –se ollo un grito a lo lejos

¡Ayúdenme! –se ollo la misma voz gritando mas fuerte

¡Runoo! ¡Voy en camino! –grito dan

Dan, ¡sácame de aquí! –se ollo otro grito

¡Ya voy runo! –dijo dan corriendo en dirección a los gritos pero de pronto ya no escuchaba ningún grito y dan no sabia para donde dirigirse. Dan se la paso toda la noche tratando de encontrar a runo pero todo fue inútil no pudo encontrar otro indicio de donde Rex tenia escondida a runo

Bueno ya esta apunto de amanecer es mejor que regrese a casa de marucho a descansar un poco –dijo dan bostezando

Olle shun ¿no has visto a dan? –pregunto marucho al ver que dan no estaba en su cuarto

No, no lo he visto desde anoche –contesto shun

Pues que raro que no hayas visto desde anoche –le dijo marucho

Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a runo? –pregunto alice preocupada

No pero dan también esta desaparecido desde anoche –contesto shun

Y no creen que ese par de tortolitos estén juntos por ahí –dijo Ace en tono burlón

Hola chicos como están –dijo dan adormilado y cayendo en los brazos de alice

Dan ¿estas bien? –pregunto alice ante lo que había pasado

Si solo estoy algo cansado –contesto dan poniéndose de pie

Pues ¿Qué hiciste toda la noche? –pregunto Billy que acababa de llegar con un tono un tanto pícaro

Nada de lo que piensas Billy –contesto dan enojado y lanzándole una mirada acecina

Entonces –pregunto shun

Pues estuve buscando a runo toda la noche –dijo al fin dan

¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto alice preocupada

Pues anoche llego Naru de la nada y yo estaba hablando con runo ella se enojo y de pronto entro un tipo por la ventana y se llevo a runo, Naru me detuvo pero no le hice caso y salí por la ventana como el pero no los encontré –dijo dan molesto

Como ¡secuestraron a runo! –dijo alice sorprendida

Si y no se como no pude evitarlo-dijo dan enfadado con si mismo

Pero anoche se supone que estabas con Naru ¿verdad? –pregunto alice un poco pensativa

Si ¿por? –contesto dan

Pues yo no la vi salir de aquí y tampoco la vi en los pasillos -dijo alice

Yo tampoco la vi salir por ningún lado –dijo shun

Bueno iré a mi habitación a descansar –dijo dan algo cansado

¡Danny! –dijo Naru desde las escaleras

Ay tenia que ser –dijo dan con tono molesto

Danny estuve muy preocupada toda la noche –dijo Naru abrazando a dan por el cuello

Tu que haces aquí –dijo dan sorprendido

Pues te estuve esperando toda la noche en la ventana por donde saliste –dijo Naru aferrándose a la camiseta de dan

Yo pensé que te habías ido a tu casa –dijo dan separando a Naru de el

No te espere toda la noche para abrazarte de nuevo mi Danny –dijo Naru luchando para volver a abrazar a dan y lo consiguió

Bueno que bueno que me esperaste pero ¿no crees que tu familia esta preocupada por ti? -pregunto dan

No mi Danny mi familia salió de la ciudad unos días y les pedí que si me podía quedar aquí contigo, justamente se fueron ayer –dijo Naru… no se si me pueda quedar aquí contigo en casa del pequeñín maruchin

No se marucho ¿tu que dices? –dijo dan con cara de no la dejes

Pues tengo un cuarto disponible enfrente de dan y shun –dijo marucho y dan le lanzo una mirada acecina

Danny ¿me acompañas a mi casa por mis maletas? –le pregunto Naru a dan

Sabes que mejor que te lleve shun o Baron yo tengo sueño –dijo dan

Bueno Danny tu descansa un rato y yo iré por mis maletas con este chico cabeza de marcador –dijo Naru tomando a Ace del brazo

Yo no tengo cabeza de marcador –dijo ace enojado

Bye mi Danny lindo –dijo Naru volteando a mirar a dan a los ojos y lanzándole una dulce sonrisa

Ya que se fue Naru dan empezó a hablar con marucho

¡Marucho como se te ocurre dejarla quedarse aquí bajo el mismo techo que runo! –dijo dan enfadado

Pues me pareció buena idea que Naru conviviera con las chicas y puso una carita de perrito triste que no me podía negar –dijo marucho

Pues que no sabes que se ella y runo se pueden pelear peor que runo y Julie –dijo dan casi gritando

Pues no lo sabía perdón dan –dijo marucho un poco apenado

Bueno al menos ya se fue al fin paz y tranquilidad –dijo dan subiendo las escaleras

Tu chico raro carga mis maletas hasta casa de marucho –dijo Naru

Primero no soy tu mayordomo y en segundo me llamo Ace –dijo Ace algo enfadado

A mi no me importa solo apúrate para estar con mi Danny hermoso –dijo Naru con corazoncitos en los ojos

Bueno pero dan no te quiere esta bien –dijo Ace soportando toda la carga de las maletas de Naru

Eso no es cierto mi Danny me ama –dijo Naru empujando Ace por la puerta

Notas de :

Primera mente muchiiisismas disculpas a mis lectoras lamento muchiio actualizar hasta ahora pero a mi compu se le descpmpuso el cargador y pues me acorde que tenia las historias en usb asi que lo busque y no lo encontré hasta final de vacaciones pero ya les deje el capitulo muchas gracias por seguir leyendo los amoooooo. Como les pareció el capitulo de hoy y esa Naru nunca acaba con las sorpresas y pobre runo esta secuestrada por un chico desconocido DX, yendo para otra pareja shunxalice ya los que son fans de shunxalice en el próximo capitulo aparecerá alguien que según los peleadores y alice desapareció por siempre pero no, regreso para pelear con shun por el amor de alice a ver si le atinan quien es comenten a ver si saben y lo verán en el próximo capitulo .besitos, besitos XD NLMP.


	11. la pista

Capitulo 11:la pista

Aloo mis lectores favoritos como les ha ido, espero que bien, sin mas aquí les va el próximo capitulo

Tu chico raro carga mis maletas hasta casa de marucho –dijo Naru

Primero no soy tu mayordomo y en segundo me llamo Ace –dijo Ace algo enfadado

A mi no me importa solo apúrate quiero estar con mi Danny hermoso –dijo Naru con corazoncitos en los ojos

Bueno pero dan no te quiere esta bien –dijo Ace soportando toda la carga de las maletas de Naru

Eso no es cierto mi Danny me ama –dijo Naru empujando ace por la puerta

"Dan" pensó runo con una sonrisa en la boca

Y de repente escucho que algo sonó en su bolsillo

"Mi celular" pensó runo y de pronto se ollo el mensaje de voz

Runo amiga te hemos estado buscando, ¿Por qué no contestas? Bueno si puedes llámanos esta bien –se escucho la voz de Julie al otro lado del teléfono

"Chicas ustedes no saben" pensó runo con unas lagrimas en los ojos

Runo con ¿Quién estabas hablando? –se ollo esa voz que había escuchado una noche antes

Dime runo ¿con quien hablabas? –volvió a preguntar ese chico quitando le la banda de la boca

Con nadie que no vez que me tenias tapada la boca –dijo runo algo enojada

Entonces ¿Qué era esa voz si es que no podías hablar? –dijo el chico tomando la cara de runo y se empezó a acercar a ella pero runo antes de que el chico la besara ella volteo la cara

Esa voz no era de nadie debes de estar alucinando y no vuelvas a tratar de besarme de nuevo si no dan cuando me rescate lo sabrá –dijo runo mas enojada que antes

Si es que te rescata querrás decir pues creo que ahorita esta ocupado con otra persona –dijo el chico enojado, y sonó el celular de runo otra vez

Con que no he –dijo el chico metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de runo sacando su celular

O mira hablando de dan –dijo el chico contestando el teléfono

Hola dan –dijo el chico

¡Tu maldito donde tienes a runo! –dijo dan enojado

Calmado dan no te apures pronto encontraras a otra persona que no sea runo pues ella es mía ahora –dijo el chico

"esa voz ya se quien es" pensó dan

Rex dime donde esta runo ahora –grito dan al otro lado del teléfono

Dije que te buscaras a otra persona para ti porque runo es solo mía –contesto Rex

¡¿Qué? Yo no soy un premio que hay que ganar quiero regresar con dan –grito runo tan fuerte que hasta dan que estaba al otro lado del teléfono la pudo oír

Runo –dijo dan

Runo ya no regresara contigo así que búscate otra novia, sabes te recomiendo a Naru mi prima ella estará contigo siempre –dijo Rex

¡No! Dan no puede estar con esa arpía ¡dan recuerda que te amo siempre lo hare! –grito runo

Bueno dan me tengo que ir tengo planes con runo –dijo Rex con una sonrisa

¡¿Qué? Que planes…-dijo dan pero Rex no le dejo terminar la frase pues Rex le había cortado la llamada

Runo que es eso de gritar cuando las personas están hablando –dijo Rex

Es mi teléfono no puedes hacer lo que quieras con el –dijo runo enojada

Eso no importa solo portate bien y no te ira mal –dijo Rex tomando la cara de runo esta vez con las dos manos para que runo no se volteara y se acerco hasta besar a runo pero runo se alejo y le dio una cachetada

¡Como se te ocurre besarme! –dijo runo enojada

Pues eso es tu castigo cada que te portes mal –dijo Rex

¿Qué paso dan? ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto? –dijo Julie preocupada

Es Rex tiene a runo escondida en no se donde y presiento que Naru tiene algo que ver en esto –dijo dan

¿Cómo que Rex?, el siempre me pareció un buen chico y además muy apuesto –dijo Julie

No lo se pero me huele mal –dijo shun

Es verdad shun –dijo dan

Oigan ¿donde están Ace y mira? –pregunto Julie

¿Quien sabe? –dijeron shun y dan al mismo tiempo

Olle Ace ¿tu crees que ya hallan encontrado a runo? –pregunto mira

No se pero se algo que si se –dijo Ace

¿Qué cosa Ace? –pregunto mira pero Ace se adelanto y beso a mira en la boca y mira no supo que hacer hasta que decidió corresponder aquel beso y Ace lo fue haciendo mas profundo, estuvieron así unos minutos pero se tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

¿Qué fue eso Ace? –pregunto mira algo sonrojada

Solo fue en beso mira no es para tanto –dijo Ace y volvió a darle otro beso a mira

Joven a donde va –dijo un señor ya mayor a un chico

Tengo asuntos que arreglar asi que adiós –dijo el chico subiendo a un helicóptero

Después de un rato el chico llego a su destino toc, toc, toc el chico toco la puerta de la casa de alice y un anciano abrió la puerta

Disculpe señor se encuentra alice –dijo el chico

No, se encuentra en casa de marucho de vacaciones –contesto el abuelo de alice

Muchas gracias Dr. Michel –dijo chico subiendo al helicóptero de nuevo

Olle dan ¿el celular de runo no tiene un GPS integrado? –pregunto alice

Ahora que lo dices, si, alice –contesto dan

Bueno y ¿Por qué no tratas de rastrear la llamada? –pregunto Julie

Déjame lo intento –dijo dan

Primero hacemos esto, no creo que así no era, primero esto, no esto tampoco –murmuro dan

No sabes como hacerlo ¿verdad dan? –pregunto shun

No –dijo dan con una gota en la cabeza

Ay dan –dijeron los demás con una enorme gota detrás de la cabeza

Pero si se hacer algo –dijo dan…marucho ven rápido

Que paso dan –dijo marucho apareciendo detrás de el

Necesito que rastrees de donde viene la señal de su llamada –dijo dan

Esta bien dan, dame tu celular y acompáñenme –dijo marucho tomando el celular de dan y caminando a su laboratorio los chicos estuvieron esperando los resultados de donde estaba runo

Chicos creo que tardare unas semanas mas de lo esperado –dijo marucho sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla… alice no podrías hacer que el Dr. Michel venga para que me ayude con la investigación

Si claro marucho si quieres ahorita le llamo para que venga lo antes posible –dijo alice saliendo de la habitación para llamarle a su abuelo

Pasaron unos minutos para que alice regresara

Chicos mi abuelo dice que lo mas rápido que puede venir es en una semana –dijo alice algo triste

No te preocupes alice se que marucho hará lo que pueda para ayudar en lo que venga tu abuelo –dijo shun abrazando a alice para que no se sintiera triste

Si alice no te preocupes hare lo que pueda –dijo marucho

Alice necesito hablar contigo –dijo shun algo serio

Si claro shun –dijo alice y shun la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron al balcón

***********************************************************************ya en el balcón shun empezó a hablar con alice

Alice desde que runo desapareció no hemos tenido tiempo de estar solos ni un momento aun siendo novios –dijo shun

Pero para mi estar contigo es lo mejor no importa si estamos solos con los demás, además Shun si me alegro de pasar este tiempo contigo sin las burlas de los chicos –dijo alice abrazando a shun

Yo también alice y además estar contigo es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida –dijo shun haciendo que alice se sonrojara pero de repente el viento se empezó a alborotar y unas escaleras descendieron y un chico bajo de ellas

Alice no me rendiré hasta que seas mi novia –dijo ese chico que había estado en Moscú hace unas horas

¡¿Qué? Se supone que tú estabas en vestal –dijo shun enojado

No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente shun pienso ganarme el corazón de alice a como de lugar –dijo el chico

Notas de :

Como les pareció el capitulo de hoy, espero que les halla gustado y que onda con Rex ¿resulto ser peor de lo que esperaban? o ¿no?, y con ese extraño chico que quiere luchar por el amor de alice a como de lugar si cren saber quien es publíquenlo en los reviews y yo les diré en el próximo capitulo. Besitos, besitos XD NLMP.


	12. la aparicion

Capitulo 12: la aparicion

**Hola chicos como les ha ido en este tiempo que paso, pero lo que paso, pasó y como dicen en el sur pasado pisado bueno que lo disfruten XD, pero antes quiero decirles que hay unas correcciones en el capitulo anterior, ya que había hecho dos diferentes capítulos cambiando unas cositas pues me había equivocado asi que aquí abajo les tengo la versión verdadera :**

Para mi estar contigo es lo mejor no importa si estamos solos con los demás, además Shun si me alegro de pasar este tiempo contigo sin las burlas y los comentarios de los chicos –dijo alice abrazando a shun

Yo también alice y además estar contigo es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida –dijo shun haciendo que alice se sonrojara pero de repente vieron como una sombra saltaba de la copa de un árbol a otro y después al barandal

Alice no me rendiré hasta que seas mi novia –dijo ese extraño chico que había estado en Moscú hace unas horas

¡¿Qué? Se supone que tú estas muerto –dijo shun enojado

No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente shun pienso ganarme el corazón de alice a como de lugar –dijo el chico

¡como es que estas aquí, no quiero volver a verte! –dijo alice un tanto enojada

Pero alice, yo te amo–dijo el chico

Tu bien sabes lo que le hiciste a alice para regresar a nueva vestroia ¡lync! –dijo shun

Lo se pero volvi de la muerte para estar con alice –dijo Lync bajando completamente del barandal y parándose enfrente de alice

Por favor alice se mi novia y huiremos de aquí hacia un lugar donde estaremos solo los dos –dijo Lync tomando ambas manos de alice

Lo siento Lync pero estoy con shun ahora creo que llegaste tarde y además yo siempre he amado a shun y si no lo amara de todos modos no me iría contigo pues tu me engañaste aunque después de eso nos ayudaste pero aun asi –dijo alice soltándose de Lync y abrazando a shun por el cuello

Danny –se ollo la voz de Naru en el pasillo

Y me tubo que ir peor –dijo dan enojado

Danny aquí estas –dijo Naru abriendo la puerta

Ahora que quieres Naru –dijo dan enojado

Pues te estuve buscando por todos lados –dijo Naru corriendo hacia donde estaba dan

Y para que me estabas buscando –dijo dan deteniendo a Naru

Pues quería estar con mi novio –dijo Naru

Naru por ultima vez que te quepa en la cabeza yo no soy tu novio –dijo dan mas enojado que antes, se lo dijo casi gritando que a Naru le salieron unas lagrimas en los ojos

Bueno, perdón dan, sabes mejor ya me voy –dijo Naru y salió corriendo de ahí

Olle dan no crees que fuiste un poco cruel con Naru –dijo marucho

No lo se pero es que ella no entiende ya le dije como 20 veces que no soy su novio y sigue igual –dijo dan

Pero creo que esta vez fue diferente pues creo que cuando se lo dijiste ella estaba llorando –dijo marucho

Enserio pues no me fije –dijo dan

Dan yo creo que deberías ir a disculparte con ella –dijo marucho

Si creo que es lo mejor –dijo dan saliendo del laboratorio

Dan salió del laboratorio rumbo al cuarto de Naru

Naru podrías abrir la puerta por favor –dijo dan

Ahora que paso dan –dijo Naru abriendo la puerta secándose las lágrimas

Pues quería disculparme por lo que te dije hace un rato –dijo dan algo apenado

Enserio, entonces eres mi novio –dijo Naru con estrellitas en los ojos

Que no solo que esa no era la manera de decírtelo –dijo dan

Con que no ya veras de lo que soy capaz dan kusso tú y todos tus amigos –dijo Naru y sus ojos se tornaron a un color rojizo y de repente desapareció en el aire

Ahora a donde se fue –dijo dan algo confundido

Pero alice eso es el pasado, no ves que puedo mejorar tu futuro –dijo Lync

No lync yo solo quiero estar con shun –dijo alice realmente enojada

Y si intentas hacerle algo a alice tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver –dijo shun poniéndose enfrente de alice para protegerla

Pues te reto a una batalla bakugan –dijo Lync

Esta bien –dijo shun sacando su lanzador y a ingram de su bolsillo y Lync hizo lo mismo

Golpe de poder –dijeron shun y Lync al mismo tiempo

Carta portal lista bakugan surge máster ingram ventus surge –dijo shun

Bakugan surge ventus surge –dijo lync

(Como no se narrar batallas escribiré un resumen)

La batalla iba muy pareja primero lync perdió 40% asi que tenia 60% y luego shun tubo un 50% hasta que llegaron los dos al 10% pero Lync tenia un as bajo la manga

Doble poder activado: –dijo lync pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que shun perdió todo su poder

Poder de shun 0%

Esto hizo que ingram se volviera una esfera, shun estaba atónito

Como pude perder contra este imbécil –dijo shun cayendo de rodillas al piso

Shun no te preocupes no me separare de ti –dijo alice poniendo sus manos en los hombros de shun

El gran shun quiere llorar –dijo Lync en forma de burla -Eres patético shun no se como alice te quiere –dijo lync haciendo que shun se enojara mas de la cuenta, shun apretó los puños y se puso de pie

No te saldrás con la tuya lync –dijo shun accionando la espada de su lanzador y corriendo hacia donde el estaba parado

A si –dijo Lync haciendo lo mismo, y shun alcanzo a darle un golpe en el hombro antes de que alice se pusiera entre ellos dos

Chicos ya no se peleen, ¡que no ven que se están haciendo daño a ustedes mismos! –dijo alice con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que los chicos se detuvieran

De que hablas alice –dijo shun

Cada uno de ustedes se daña de manera diferente tu Lync no ves que ya te lastimaste con el golpe que te dio shun y tu shun no estas lastimado físicamente si no emocional porque Lync te venció y no puedes aceptarlo –dijo alice haciendo que los dos chicos bajaran la cabeza

Pero alice…-dijo shun

Pero nada shun odio que la gente se pelee por cosas inútiles –dijo alice

Pero peleamos por ti, tú no eres ninguna cosa inútil –dijo lync

Lo se pero yo no soy un premio que hay que ganar –dijo alice saliendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos

Bueno como se que este no es el momento me voy –dijo Lync teletrasportandose

Ya se fue –dijo alice asomando su cabeza por la puerta y shun solo ascintio con la cabeza -Tengo miedo shun, miedo de que el regrese y te haga algo que te pueda lastimar y alejar de mi –dijo alice casi llorando y aferrándose a la camiseta de shun

No pasara nada alice te lo prometo –dijo shun abrazando a alice

**Notas de :**

**Como les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que les halla gustado tanto como a mi al escribirlo y ¿Qué traerá Naru entre manos? Tal vez lo descubran el próximo capitulo o tal vez no los espero en la próxima dejen sus reviews pues para mi son muy importantes bye, bye. Besitos, besitos XD NLMP.**


	13. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE

queridas lectoras, por el momento no podre subir capitulos de memorias y esperanzas, como les habia avisado hace varios capitulos que en la computadora en donde tenia los archivos se descompuso y todo lo tenia en un usb (por suerte) pero lastimosamente y por estupida deje la laptop en el piso con la memoria encima y al siguiente el usb se perdioy ahora estoy en una lucha contra mi desorden para encontrarlo y seguir con la historia, y con otros projectos que estoy comenzando, perdonen por toda la molestia y mi descuido xD ily.

take a sad sng and make it better.


	14. 13 busquedas eternas

Capitulo 13: búsquedas eternas "-.-

Hello mi gente royera, metalera y rocanrolera del internet como les ha ido, espero que bien, un anuncio como muchos sabrán, hace poco se me perdió mi USB pero gracias al adorado destino lo encontré en mi bolsa de lápices -.-", y yo estaba segura de que no lo tenia ahí, pero menos mal que lo encontré asi que aquí les va el capitulo xD:

_**Memorias y esperanzas **_

_**Últimos capítulos**_

Tengo miedo shun, miedo de que el regrese y te haga algo que te pueda lastimar y o alejar de mi –dijo alice casi llorando y aferrándose a la camiseta de shun

No pasara nada alice te lo prometo –dijo shun abrazando a alice

Enserio shun –dijo alice con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Si alice, eso espero –contesto shun

¡Rex! –grito Naru apareciendo en su casa

Que paso –contesto Rex entrando a la habitación donde estaba Naru

¿Como va el plan b? –pregunto Naru

Pues va bien solo que hace unos días dan llamo al celular de runo –dijo Rex

Y ¿que hiciste? –pregunto Naru interesada

Pues conteste el celular y le dije que saliera contigo- contesto Rex

Pues eso no funciono, pues en lugar de que se volviera mi novio esta rastreando la llamada desde el laboratorio del pequeñín ese –contesto Naru molesta

Entonces que hacemos –dijo Rex preocupado

Pues no lo se pues ese niño puede hacer de todo –dijo Naru

De todos modos ten listo tu lanzador y a winches por cualquier cosa -dijo Naru

Esta bien –contesto Rex

***********************************************************************runo seguía atada a la silla pero despertó al escuchar voces

¿Quiénes son y por que tiene que tener listo un lanzador? y ¿un bakugan? –pregunto runo en voz baja

"Pero ¿que es un lanzador? y ¿que es un bakugan?" pensó runo y le llego un recuerdo a su mente no todas las imágenes estaban completas pero si distinguía algunas y eran de ella peleando con una esfera blanca que se transformaba en un gran tigre blanco y según sus recuerdos su nombre era tigrera y también recordaba a todos sus amigos haciendo lo mismo, desde dan hasta Billy

¿Tigrera?, oh ya recuerdo tigrera despierta –dijo runo

Grrrr… ¿Qué paso runo? –dijo tigrera saliendo del bolsillo de runo… ¡runo! ¿Qué estas haciendo atada?

Shhh cállate nos pueden oír –dijo runo… necesito que vallas a casa de marucho y le digas a dan que estoy a dos cuadras hacia del sur de casa de marucho en un lugar de color gris

Para que –pregunto tigrera

Pues para que venga a salvarme –dijo runo… a y dile que traiga su bakugan y su lanzador en su bolsillo y te regresas y me desatas

Esta bien, hablas de drago ¿verdad? –dijo tigrera

Quien es drago –pregunto runo

Es el bakugan de dan –dijo tigrera algo extrañada

Drago, drago, drago –ese nombre empezó a dar vueltas en la cabeza de runo hasta poder recordar

Ya recordé, pero tigrera sal corriendo por favor –dijo runo algo apurada y tigrera salió por la ventana y se dirigió a casa de marucho como había dicho tardo unas horas pues era de noche y mucha gente pasaba a cada segundo

Ahhhh cuidado un bakugan trata de pasar –dijo tigrera pero nadie la escucho

Miau –maulló un gato por atrás de tigrera

Oh no –dijo tigrera un poco asustada

Mau –maulló el gato dando un zarpazo contra tigrera

Ahhhh –grito tigrera volando hacia donde el gato no la alcanzara hasta que llego a casa de marucho y entro por una ventana

Al fin –dijo tigrera dando un suspiro… ahora a buscar a dan

Y justamente cuando tigrera dijo eso dan venia bajando las escaleras

¡Dan! –dijo tigrera volando frente a el

¿Tigrera?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto dan sorprendido

Me mando runo –dijo tigrera

¡Runo!, ¿como esta? ¿Esta bien? No mucho mas importante ¿Dónde esta? ¡Tigrera no te quedes callada dime! –dijo dan tan preocupado que casi no se le entendía nada

A ver dan mas lento que no te entiendo –dijo tigrera un poco confundida

¿Dónde esta runo? –pregunto dan

Esta ¿dos calles al sur? O ¿era al este? –dijo tigrera algo confundida

"Tigrera apúrate no aguanto un momento mas aquí" pensó runo

Hola runo –se ollo una voz femenina que se le asía conocida

Naru –dijo runo entre dientes

Como te ha ido –dijo Naru feliz de ver a runo atada a esa silla

Uy me ha ido muy bien, de maravilla –dijo runo en un tono sarcástico

Pues que bueno porque te quedaras aquí por siempre –dijo Naru

Y tu como estas tan segura –dijo runo molesta

Pues dan nunca te encontrara –dijo Naru tomando el celular de runo

Eso no es cierto el si me encontrara y mas pronto de lo que crees –dijo runo pero luego se dio cuenta de que casi decía que había mandado a tigrera

O si seguro runo seguro –dijo Naru

Am tigrera donde esta runo –dijo dan algo cansado de escuchar los balbuceos de tigrera

Pues ya no me acuerdo –dijo tigrera con una gota en la cabeza

Pero de lo que si me acuerdo es que dijo que tuvieras a drago y tu lanzador listo –dijo tigrera

Bueno a drago lo tengo justo aquí, pero como recordó runo tu existencia y la de drago –dijo dan sacando a drago de su bolsillo

No lo se pero luego le preguntas no –dijo tigrera

Ahhhh… hola dan hola tigrera –dijo drago somnoliento

Drago estas listo para pelear de nuevo –dijo dan

Si pero ¿Cuándo? –pregunto drago

Primero cuando me diga tigrera donde esta runo y en segunda cuando encuentre mi lanzador –dijo dan algo apenado haciendo que a drago y a tigrera les saliera una gota en la cabeza

¡Ya me acorde! –dijo tigrera triunfante

Esta a dos cuadras al sur en un edificio gris –dijo tigrera

Pero ahora a buscar mi lanzador –dijo dan

Ay dan –dijeron los bakugan al mismo tiempo, dan y ambos bakugan subieron al cuarto del nombrado

Dan tu crees que encontraremos tu lanzador –dijo drago

Tal vez –dijo dan al ver el desorden que tenia en su cuarto

No puede ser –dijo tigrera con una gota en la cabeza

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que amaneció y dan se quedo dormido junto con drago y tigrera, tigrera despertó como a las 3 de la tarde pues se la pasaron buscando toda la noche

Drago, dan despierten –decía tigrera volando de un lado a otro y el primero en despertar fue drago (obvio que iba a ser drago quien va a pensar que dan se levantaría primero)

Dan, dan –dijeron los bakugan al mismo tiempo

5 minutos mas –dijo dan dándose la vuelta

Nada de 5 minutos, levántate –dijo tigrera jalando la sabana y tirando a dan al suelo

Ahhhh –grito dan mientras caía

Tigrera que te pasa eso dolió –dijo dan sobándose la cabeza

Pues son las 3 de la tarde y no hemos encontrado tu lanzador –dijo tigrera enojada

Ya cálmate tigrera –dijo dan poniéndose de pie

¡Como quieres que me calme si runo me mando ayer y ya a de estar enojadísima! –grito tigrera enojada

Es cierto ay que buscar mi lanzador –dijo dan atacándose a buscar

Lo encontré –dijo dan en tono triunfal

Al fin dan –dijo drago

¡Runo allá voy! –grito dan de forma triunfal colocándose su lanzador

Continuara…

Notas de :

Como les pareció el capitulo de hoy, se imaginan como a de haber tenido dan su cuarto como para que estuvieran toda la noche buscando, ni yo me lo imagino Jajaja bueno gracias a todas mis lectoras que dejaron coments el capitulo pasado les agradezco muchiiio a todas NLMP .besitos, besitos XD


	15. 14 te encontre

Capitulo 14: te encontre

Hola mi gente websitetera como les ha ido en este tiempo que ha pasadoo? Bueno sin mas aquí les va el capitulo XD

Lo encontré –dijo dan en tono triunfal

Al fin dan –dijo drago

¡Runo allá voy! –grito dan de forma triunfal colocándose su lanzador

Runo, runo, runo ¿Qué hare contigo para que dan te olvide para siempre? –dijo Naru dando vueltas por toda la habitación

"¿Qué como que para que dan me olvide?" pensó runo enojada

Y si hago que dan pierda todos tus recuerdos de ti como paso con el incidente de las escaleras –dijo Naru

Eso no creo que funcione –dijo Rex

¿Por qué? –cuestiono Naru a Rex parando de caminar

Pues runo me conto que en lugares específicos recordaba cosas que según su mente pasaron ahí –dijo Rex

Tienes razón, mejor ay que pensar en otro plan –dijo Naru volviendo a caminar en círculos

Y si hacemos que runo te bese en frente de dan para que se ponga celoso y yo lo consuele y sea mi novio –dijo Naru

Yo digo que tal vez funcione –contesto Rex

"Si como si fuera a pasar"penso rex

Bien pongamos en marcha la segunda parte del plan b –dijo Naru frotándose las manos de manera malvada

Dan luego de encontrar su lanzador salió en busca de aquel dichoso edificio

Tigrera ¿es este edificio? –pregunto dan señalando una gran bodega color de gris un poco descuidada

Si, es este lo recuerdo muy bien –dijo tigrera

Bueno no se diga mas ay que entrar –dijo dan corriendo hacia la entrada del edificio, derribo la puerta

¡Runoo! ¿Estas ahí? –grito dan lo mas fuerte que pudo

¡Runoo! ¿Estas ahí? – se ollo el grito de un chico en la entrada

Creo que tenemos compañía Rex –dijo Naru al escuchar aquel grito

Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡pronto! –dijo Rex

Esta bien tu ve y desata a runo de la silla y sal por la ventana yo te espero afuera –dijo Naru tomando su chaqueta de la mesa y saliendo por la ventana

Rex obedeció y fue por runo y directo salió por la ventana

Ya estoy aquí Naru pero ¿ahora a donde vamos? si ya descubrió nuestro escondite –pregunto Rex algo atareado

A ver no se a donde se puedan ir par de mentirosos pero aquí les va una idea… ¡DEJENME IR! –grito runo enojada y golpeando la espalda de Rex

Rex por favor cállala de una vez –dijo Naru pensando que hacer, Rex bajo a runo para poder taparle la boca pero al ponerle la mano en la boca runo lo mordió y salió corriendo

¡Rex, idiota! ¿¡Como la dejaste escapar! –grito Naru molesta

Pues me mordió –contesto Rex sobándose la mano

Ve tras ella imbécil luego te curas –dijo Naru y Rex salió corriendo pero runo ya le llevaba una gran ventaja así que dio vuelta a la esquina mas se detuvo pues ya no podía más

Que bue…no que es…ca…pe –dijo runo tomando algo de aire y escucho algunos pasos… o no ahí viene mejor me escondo aquí –dijo runo escondiéndose tras un basurero

Donde estas runo –se escucho la voz de cierto castaño

¿Dan? –pregunto runo saliendo de su escondite

¡Runo! –dijo dan emocionado

¡Dan estoy tan feliz de verte! –dijo runo abrazando al castaño

Yo también runo –dijo dan abrazándola de la misma manera

Amm…cuando acá los bakugan estamos pintados –dijo drago interrumpiendo aquel tierno momento

Perdón drago es que no te vi pero también te extrañe –dijo runo tomando a drago en sus manos y dándole un beso en la cabeza

Hola runo –dijo tigrera

Tigrera –dijo runo de la misma manera que con drago pero ahora dando vueltas

Pero porque tardaron tanto si tigrera ¿te mande ayer? –pregunto runo parando de girar

Pues tuvimos unos contratiempos –dijo dan algo apenado

Bueno no importa lo bueno es que ya logre escapar de ese par de mentirosos –dijo runo abrazando nueva mente a dan

Lamento interrumpir este tierno momento pero runo no escapara fácilmente –dijo Rex colocándose el lazador

Así pues eso lo veremos –dijo dan haciendo lo mismo

Golpe de poder –dijeron dan y Rex al mismo tiempo

Carta portal lista –dijo Rex

Bakugan surge: Winchester ventus surge–dijo Rex lanzando a winches al campo de batalla (le digo winches porque suena mas lindo que Winchester y es mas corto :D)

Bakugan surge: dragoniod pyrus surge –dijo dan lanzando a drago al campo de batalla (como les dije en el episodio de la pelea de shun y lync no se narrar peleas así que lo resumiré)

Rex iba perdiendo por mucho su nivel de energía era de 10% y dan seguía con su nivel de poder intacto

Doble poder activado: golpe de dragón y dragón ardiente –con este golpe dan venció a Rex en ese instante

¡Rex!, que paso por que no regresas pronto –se escucho la irritante voz de cierta chica peli-rosa doblando en la esquina-mira con quien me encontré-continuo con un a voz algo molesta

¡¿Qué quieres ahora arpía de doble cara? –grito runo muy molesta

Hay runo no me alagues –dijo Naru con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Pero Rex ¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunto Naru

Paso que Rex y yo tuvimos una pelea y le gane –dijo dan con un tono de galán

3, 2, 1 –conto Rex alzando los dedos

¡Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeex! ¡¿Como pudiste perder? pedazo de inútil! –grito Naru mas enojada de antes

Pues dan es muy fuerte –murmuro Rex para que Naru no la escuchara

Si lo se pero como pudiste perder –dijo Naru

Te juro que yo puedo vencerlo –dijo Naru poniéndose su lanzador

No… tu no pelearas contra dan si no contra mi –dijo runo haciendo lo mismo

Bueno mucho mejor –dijo Naru con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

Pero antes –dijo dan deteniendo a las chicas-hay que hacer un trato-dijo dan

A ver que trato –dijo Naru

Que si runo te gana la dejas en paz –dijo dan

Esta bien pero si yo gano –dijo Naru

Yo acepto ser tu novio –dijo dan resignado

Esta bien tienes mi palabra –dijo Naru con una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca

Pero dan y si pierdo –dijo runo preocupada

No vas a perder runo yo confió en ti –dijo dan tomando la cara de runo entre sus manos

Chicos van a pelear o que –dijo Naru algo molesta

A pelear –dijo runo volteando a ver a Naru a los ojos

Golpe de poder –dijeron Naru y runo al mismo tiempo

Carta portal lista –dijo Naru

Bakugan surge: tigrera haos surge –grito runo lanzando a tigrera al campo de batalla

Bakugan surge: drakanar darkus surge –grito Naru lanzando una esfera negra con morado y azul marino que se convirtió en un dragón algo parecido a una serpiente alada parecido a sevaiper de pokemon solo que negro con morado y azul con un par de alas de murciélago, la batalla estaba igual después de fuertes golpes de cada chica su nivel de poder quedo en 20%

No creas que me ganaras Mizaki –dijo Naru sacando su ultima carta

Yo no estaría tan segura igarashi –dijo runo de la misma manera

Doble poder activado: caos de oscuridad y venganza auragano –dijo Naru que la dio un golpe muy fuerte a tigrera haciendo que esta última callera al piso

Tigrera estas bien –pregunto runo algo preocupada

Si runo estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo tigrera poniéndose de pie

Carta de poder lista: colmillo de cristal –grito runo haciendo que drakanar se volviera esfera y callera al piso

Nivel de poder de Naru 0% batalla finaliza

¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – grito Naru recogiendo a drakanar del piso

Así como lo ves ahora déjame libre ese era el trato –dijo runo

Bueno un trato es un trato pero regresare pronto no se libraran de mi tan fácil –dijo Naru desapareciendo junto con rex

Bueno esto se acabo por ahora –dijo runo aliviada y volteando a ver a dan a los ojos

Bueno al menos te pude encontrar antes de que te pasara algo malo –dijo dan abrazando a runo

Si –dijo runo correspondiéndole al abrazo y dan se le fue acercando a runo para darle un beso, estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia y solo se sentía una pequeña brisa entre sus labios

Notas de :

Holaa les gusto el capitulo de hoy perdón por cortar el capitulo de pero los quería dejar con la intriga para el próximo capitulo, el capitulo final de mi fic memorias y esperanzas, les va a gustar mucho pero algo malito va a pasar pues soy muy mala, bie, bie. Besitos, besitos XD.


	16. Chapter 15: EL GRAN FINAL

Capitulo 15: del sueño a la realidad el gran final

Holaa….. jeje se que no tengo perdón de Dios je.. pero ya traje el ultimo cap. De MyE, solo no me maten TwT, yo los quiero asi que mejor me callo ya que se que no me quierenTT-TT y les dejo el ultimo cap de este Fic

Si –dijo runo correspondiéndole al abrazo y dan se le fue acercando a runo para darle un beso, estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia y solo se sentía una pequeña brisa entre sus labios pero runo empezó a escuchar voces a su alrededor y todo su mundo se empezó a volver negro

(Aclaraciones de la realidad: en la realidad Naru no le quiere quitar el novio a runo ni tampoco Rex y fabia es la prima de runo, y además runo no recordara nada de su fantasía salvo las caras de Naru y Rex)

Dan silencio la vas a despertar –se ollo la voz de un chico algo molesto

Shun cálmate… miren esta abriendo los ojos que bueno –dijo una chica muy emocionada

¡Chicos! ¿Qué…que hacen aquí? –pregunto runo algo extrañada

Pues que mas podemos hacer más que esperar a que salieras de tu estado de coma –dijo dan

¿Como que a que saliera de coma? Y ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? –dijo runo sentándose en la cama y llevándose una mano a su cabeza

Pues caíste por las escaleras y estuviste en coma una semana –dijo alice preocupada

¿Enserio? Pues no me acuerdo de nada –dijo runo

Pero no estuviste sola todo este tiempo el maestro dan no se separo de ti ni un solo instante –dijo Baron con su típica sonrisa

¡Baron! –dijo dan algo enojado y sonrojado a la vez

Eso es cierto dan –dijo runo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Pues si –dijo dan de la misma manera y runo se lanzo a dan para darle un abrazo y tocaron la puerta

Se puede –se escucho la voz de una chica al otro lado de la puerta

Si pasa –dijo alice

Hola, hola –dijo una chica de cabello rosa se guida por un chico de cabello café claro

¡Naru! –dijo alice corriendo a saludar a su amiga

¡Alice! hace mucho que no te veo –dijo Naru dándole un abrazo a alice

¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto alice

Pues la novia de mi primo quería venir a ver a runo dice que es un familiar muy querido –dijo Naru y en eso entra una chica de pelo azul oscuro con ojos verdes

¿Fabia? –dijo runo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Runo que bueno que ya despertaste prima mis tíos me avisaron que estabas en el hospital y tome el primer avión para venir a verte –dijo fabia abrazando a runo con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas (fabia sigue siendo de neathia solo que lo disimula para que no la descubran)

Yo también tenia muchas ganas de verte –dijo runo feliz

Bueno deja te presento a mi novio –dijo fabia dejando de abrazar a runo

Es el Rex Takeuchi –dijo fabia entrando con un chico castaño claro hasta los hombros y una banda verde en la frente

Oigan que esta haciendo lync parado en la puerta –dijo alice extrañada

Olle alice como conoces a mi novio –dijo Naru aun mas extrañada

¿Es tu novio? –dijeron los peleadores extrañados

Si lo conocí en nueva vestroia –dijo Naru y lync solo sonrió y volvió a recargarse en la puerta

Bueno chicos nos dejarían hablar a mí y a runo ¡a solas! –dijo dan

Bueno ya nos vamos –dijo julie sacando a todos por la puerta

Runo desde hace tiempo te quiero decir esto y te lo hiba a decir antes de que el accidente pasara –dijo dan algo apenado

Que es dan puedes decirme lo que sea –dijo runo recordando lo ocurrido con un leve sonrojo

Pues quería decirte que te amo y si te gustaría ser mi novia –dijo dan

Claro que si dan yo también te amo –dijo runo soltando unas lagrimas de alegría

No llores mi pequeña runo –dijo dan secando sus lagrimas y acercándose a runo par unir sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso

Kyaa ¡que lindo! –grito Julie

¡JULIE! –gritaron los peleadores enojados

_**Fin…**_

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y también muchas gracias a marijo(majochis-san) que me estuvo apoyando durante el transcurso de mi fic, a Dayana Mariy Cruz que se estuvo comunicando conmigo en face en mis momentos de depresión(eres genial dayana) y a todos los que están escribiendo uno no se rindan si no les mandan ningún comentario pronto lo harán y por los que no han escrito nada porque piensan que no saben escribir ustedes háganlo porque dentro de cada uno de nosotros hay un escritor nato que muere de ansias por salir y brillar entre la gente sigan escribiendo y leyendo. Gracias a todos lo quiero un montón

Gracias a todos aquellos que a pesar que me tarde demasiado en subir los capítulos, peeero mas vale tarde que nunca. Los amo demasiado.

P.D. si les gusta Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo lean mi otro Fic: Percy Jackson y el tridente de lo profundo.(que tampoco lo he continuado jejeje pero les prometo que publicare, no les digo que pronto porque mentiría. Otra vez los amo adiós.


End file.
